


Listy presburskie

by Pirania



Series: Miłość [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes i John Watson walczą o przetrwanie podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Kontynuacja uniwersum "Interludiów...". Tłumaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Presbury Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11769) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Tytuł oryginału: The Presbury Letters  
> Autorka: Katie Forsythe (aka wordstrings)  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Verbena  
> Ten tekst jest kontynuacją uniwersum rozpoczętego w „Czterech molowych interludiach na solowe skrzypce”.

**Bezimienny medyczny schron gdzieś pod Guillemont. Wrzesień, 1916**.

Początkowo byłem na tyle wytrzymały, że nie korzystałem z mojej racji rumu. To pijalny, chociaż palący płyn, ale nie jestem jego entuzjastą i wolę wieczorem paść na moją twardą pryczę z czystą głową. Ostatecznie nigdy nie wiem, kiedy znów będę zmuszony stanąć na nogi. Śmiercionośne potyczki nie odróżniają światła słońca od światła gwiazd, a dalekie wystrzały nigdy nie ustawały. Lecz kiedy minął rok i krajobraz wokół mnie ulegał zmianom, ale krew zawsze pozostawała gęsta i czerwona, zacząłem rum doceniać.

Miałem mały, blaszany kubeczek bez ucha – w Londynie używa się takich do ukrycia monety przed nieuważnym hazardzistą. Postawiłem go przy łokciu, pełen płynu, który zapewne sączą kaperzy na środku Atlantyku. Potem usiadłem, by napisać do mężczyzny, który nocą królował w mych snach; wysoki i elegancki, ubrany w czarny kapelusz i po mistrzowsku uszyty frak.

Mój stolik się kiwał, gdyż jedna noga była zbyt krótka. Podłożyłem pod nią rozpłaszczone pudełko po pociskach artyleryjskich. Gdybym musiał pisać listy na odwrocie futerału na strzelbę, nie mógłbym się odpędzić od przytłaczającej myśli o Afganistanie i cały proces, poza czystą przyjemnością, miałby w sobie iskrę cierpienia. Ale tutaj otaczały mnie lasy, a nie piasek, okopy wypełniał grzyb, nie wypalone słońcem kości, i byłem posiadaczem stolika z odpowiednim trójnożnym stołkiem. Miałem też czytelnika, który sprawiał, że moje życie nabierało sensu. Łyknąłem rumu i uniosłem pióro.

_Dzisiaj uczyniłem coś dobrego, co wypełnia mnie wdzięcznością, gdyż mężczyźni, których leczę, już i tak są chorzy od saperek, mokrych butów i natykania się na połowicznie rozłożone kończyny, kiedy wyrzucają z okopów część brudu poza swoje przeklęte domostwo. Oczywiście, my żyjemy w pewnym oddaleniu od tych bagnistych wrót do piekieł. Jak daleko? Nie powiem, i tak zostanie to wycięte. Ale ni stąd, ni zowąd dostarczono mi pięciu biedaków – najmłodszy nie mógł mieć jeszcze siedemnastu lat – którzy zostali oddzieleni najazdem od oddziału i wylądowali na ziemi niczyjej, na kamienistym pagórku. W czasach pokoju żaden rozsądny człowiek nie zapragnąłby takiego pagórka. Nie mogę nie pomyśleć, że była to tylko wyprawa zwiadowcza albo też może --- -------. W innym wypadku byłoby ich więcej. Dwóch z nich ciężko ucierpiało z rąk niemieckich strzelców, ale myślę, że przeżyją. Dwaj inni – w tym młodzik, o którym wspominałem – zostało ofiarami umiarkowanych oparzeń po eksplozji jakiejś zrzuconej bezbożnej chemicznej substancji. Przypuszczam, że jest to coś podobnego do nafty, ale o wiele bardziej złowrogiego._

_Ale dobry uczynek, o którym napisałem, miał więcej wspólnego z kaprysem niż z opatrzeniem ich ran. Piąty mężczyzna był pod pięćdziesiątkę. W brzuchu utkwił mu kawałek pocisku – usunąłem go z najwyższą ostrożnością, gdyż początkowo myślałem, że uszkodził śledzionę i niepokoiła mnie możliwość krwotoku i szoku toksycznego. Ale wszystko poszło doskonale, mój przyjacielu, a kiedy już kończyłem zszywać pacjenta, spytał zamierającym głosem, czy mam dostęp do gorącej wody._

_\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziałem – inaczej wzdragałbym się przed leczeniem kogokolwiek, bo nie miałbym czystych przyrządów medycznych._

_\- No więc mówię, o co chodzi, do diabła – powiedział. To był smagły jegomość, Holmes, z sumiastymi wąsami, i skojarzył mi się z dokami. W lepszych czasach mógł być pracownikiem magazynu albo dokerem. - Ten cholerny, bezużyteczny bunkier, który mieliśmy znaleźć, jest w ---- – ----- i aż roi się tam od Szkopów, ale w drodze nadzialiśmy się na chatę. Jasna sprawa, nikogo tam nie było, przekręciliby się z głodu, ale pomyszkowałem tu i ówdzie i znalazłem dwie rzeczy: jedna jest jak dar z nieba, a druga to prawdziwy cud: puszka pierwszorzędnych, prawdziwych, wspaniałych liści herbaty. I kobiecy złoty naszyjnik schowany pod zabłoconą podłogą. Przysięgam na Biblię, to nie była kradzież. Moja żona, doktorze, jest biedna jak mysz kościelna odkąd mnie tu wysłali, więc mam propozycję. Wygląda pan na uczciwego człowieka. Niech pan wyśle naszyjnik do mojej kobiety w Bethnel Green, a herbatę niech pan sobie zachowa. I wypije na zdrowie._

_Nie muszę chyba mówić, że zgodziłem się wysłać naszyjnik. Początkowo odmówiłem przyjęcia herbaty, ale zgodziliśmy się na kompromis i podzieliliśmy ją na pół. Miał rację. O wiele szlachetniejszy gatunek niż ta słonawa mieszanka, do której zwykle mam dostęp._

Przerwałem, w zamyśleniu kopiąc w ziemi obutą stopą.

Holmes wie, że kiedy chodzi o opowiadanie historii, jestem wytrawnym kłamcą. Jestem kłamcą tak doskonałym, że przepełnia mnie wdzięczność, iż zgubiłem pamiętnik pisany podczas poprzedniej wojny. Inaczej mógłbym naprawdę uwierzyć w jego zawartość. Tak wyśmienicie żongluję półprawdami, że nawet Holmes z trudem rozpoznaje niektóre ze spraw, w których pojawia się na łamach „Strandu”, na podobieństwo rycerza w eleganckich spodniach. Zna mnie jako jednego z najwybitniejszych kłamców na świecie. Kłamię naturalnie tylko piórem, nigdy ustami, ale on o tym wie.

Więc zanim wyjechałem na wojnę, a on zostawał, by pracować z wywiadem w Londynie, nocą przed tym potwornym pożegnaniem na peronie, podniósł się na łokciu, położył dłoń na moim nagim gardle, spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i wydał jeden ze swoich niepodlegających dyskusji nakazów.

\- Nie wolno ci mnie okłamywać – powiedział. - Przysięgnij, że nie będziesz tego robił.

Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że go słucham, kiedy w ten sposób wydaje polecenia. Więc mówię mu prawdę.

Ale co też mogę mu powiedzieć? Czasem łamię sobie nad tym głowę. Wziąłem kolejny łyk odurzającego płynu i poczułem, jak pali mnie w gardle. Kilka kilometrów dalej rozległ się ogłuszający huk. Gdzieś w lasach. Nie mogę napisać najważniejszej prawdy ze wszystkich: że go kocham i że życie bez niego to piekło. Nie mogę też napisać mniej istotnej prawdy: że życie tutaj byłoby piekłem, nawet jeśli pominąć jego potworną nieobecność. Notuję więc ostrożnie drobne prawdy.

Ostatnio zacząłem opowiadać mu historie. Historie, które nie rozgrywają się we Francji, historie o Anglii i o mężczyźnie, którego kocham. Krótkie anegdotki rozgrywające się do późnego 1916 roku. Ale tego dnia napisałem o jednej z naszych prawdziwych spraw; zmieniłem ją tylko przez wzgląd na wisielczy humor i zwykły absurd.

_Jeśli pozostanę bez zajęcia przez całą wojnę, myślę, że mogę stracić rozum. A gdy nadejdzie moment powrotu, redaktorzy w Strandzie będą chcieli całych stosów opowiadań o Tobie. Od czego więc powinienem zacząć? Czy powinienem opisać jedną z Twoich ulubionych spraw?_

„ _Sherlock Holmes od dawna zachęcał mnie do opublikowania niezwykłej historii profesora Presbury'ego. Miałem to uczynić choćby z tego powodu, by raz na zawsze rozwiać obrzydliwe plotki, które jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu zaczęły krążyć na uniwersytecie, a następnie przedostały się do kręgów naukowych Londynu”*._

_Mam nadzieję, że chociaż Cię rozbawiłem. Bo nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale potrafię to zrobić. Może i jestem wyczerpany, może i moje stopy są całe w pęcherzach, ale wciąż mogę opisać tę idiotyczną parodię tajemnicy. Skończę teraz to niedługie wprowadzenie, żebyś nie wiedział, czy moja groźba, że opiszę alternatywną wersję – wersję, w której z entuzjazmem zgadzasz się, bym zmienił historię – jest prawdziwa._

_Jeśli okaże się, że absolutnie nie jesteś w stanie przekonać swego brata, by odwiedził z Tobą włoską restaurację, którą nie jest_ Ristorante di Trevori, _to miej pewność, że pójdę z Tobą do_ Marcini _niezwłocznie po moim powrocie. Jeśli okaże się, że usunęli z menu agnoletti z jagnięciną – lub też już nie są w stanie przygotować ich z tych samych mistycznych składników – ogłosimy krótką żałobę, po czym skierujemy się bezpośrednio do Florencji. I nie wrócimy z niej zbyt szybko, nie, dopóki nie zatęsknimy za Sussex i nie zachce nam się pajdy dobrego, angielskiego chleba, polanej miodem prosto z plastra._

_Ta myśl sprawiła, że zgłodniałem, więc zakończę list kulinarnym akcentem. Nie powtórzę tej pomyłki szybko, zapewniam Cię – wołowina w puszce stała się reprezentacją samego piekła dla Twojego uniżonego sługi. Tęsknię za gotowanym jedzeniem, i to nie tylko za posiłkiem. Tęsknię za wieloma innymi rzeczami._

 

_Zawsze Twój,_

_John Watson_

 

**Londyn, Pall Mall. Grudzień, 1916.**

To była starannie przemyślana wojna wymierzona przeciwko mojemu umysłowi.

Mój umysł był moim największym wrogiem. Mój boleśnie kreatywny, taktycznie genialny, zawsze praktyczny umysł. Gdybym mógł wymienić się na mózgi z przygłupią dziewczyną z fabryki na te cztery lata, które Watson spędził we Francji, zrobiłbym to. Zamieniłbym się bez mrugnięcia okiem ze zwykłą krową. Gdybym mógł osunąć się w śpiączkę, bez namysłu zdecydowałbym się na takie rozwiązanie, ale wtedy nie mógłbym poświęcić każdego momentu na doprowadzenie tej wojny do jak najrychlejszego końca.

I, Boże, jak bardzo musiałem ją zakończyć!

Na początku widziałem wszystko. Zbyt wiele. A informacje leżały gotowe na biurku mego brata. Pistolety. Przemarsze wojsk. Broń chemiczna. Iperyt siarkowy. Boże w niebiosach, te rewelacje codziennie rozdzierały mnie na strzępy. Na początku, kiedy jeszcze pobłażałem sobie nieco i pozwalałem na chwile obrazowych dedukcji, absolutnie wszystko mogło pchnąć moje serce w ślepą panikę. Zdarzyło mi się zerknąć na telegram z zakodowaną listą – ponury manifest, seria liczb – i mapę leżącą na dębowym biurku mego brata... i niemal wylądowałem w szpitalu. W każdej chwili wiedziałem z dokładnością do pięćdziesięciu kilometrów, gdzie mój przyjaciel się obecnie znajduje. Mój brat postarał się o to. Zaś z tych pozornie niewinnych papierów wynikało, że góra za tydzień zginie. Najprawdopodobniej od rany postrzałowej, ale eksplodujący w okopie ładunek także był możliwy.

Mycroft podniósł na mnie wzrok z drugiego końca gabinetu, znad szalonych szkiców w swoim wojskowym dzienniku, i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przestań.

Nie odpowiedziałem.

\- Sherlocku – powiedział wyraźnie. - Widziałem to samo co ty, ale ty nie widziałeś wszystkiego, co widziałem ja. Dodatkowo ja sobie nie pozwalam na to, żeby naprawdę to _widzieć_. Zamknij choć raz oczy swojego umysłu.

\- Co mogę na to poradzić? Zawsze to widziałem. Całe moje życie – odparłem nieszczęśliwie. Oparłem się o jego regał z książkami i wcisnąłem dłonie do kieszeni.

\- I teraz z tym skończysz – zakomenderował mój brat, układając papiery. - To co innego, niż gdy patrzyłeś na ślady dorożki na naszym podjeździe i odczytywałeś wydarzenia ostatnich sześciu godzin. Mogę ci pozwolić, być coś wiedział, byś wykorzystywał swoją niewyczerpaną energię dla naszego dobra, ale nie, żebyś to widział. Słyszysz, co mówię? Osobiście powstrzymam twój umysł, jeśli będę do tego zmuszony. Jesteś Sherlockiem Holmesem, nie Kasandrą ze starożytnych mitów. Odmienimy bieg ostatnich sześćdziesięciu lat.

\- Nie mogę. Mój umysł nie działa w ten sposób – wyszeptałem w rozpaczy.

\- Będzie musiał. - Mój brat podniósł się, podszedł do mnie i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Nie zabrał jej, dopóki na niego nie spojrzałem i nie zobaczyłem moich własnych oczu w wielkiej, obwisłej, sześćdziesięciosiedmioletniej twarzy.

\- Nie powinien był tego robić – powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nigdy wcześniej i nigdy później nie wypowiedziałem już tych słów.

\- Nie, ale zrobił – odparł miękko Mycroft. - Zachowuj się logicznie. Nie odzyskasz go jeszcze przez wiele miesięcy, być może nawet lat. Masz więc dwie możliwości do wyboru. Albo zachowuj się dalej w taki sposób i przekonaj się, jak długo możesz wytrzymać, zanim się załamiesz – osobiście daję ci trzy miesiące, a jeśli wojna będzie coraz gorsza, czego się spodziewam, to dwa i pół – albo przestań widzieć różne rzeczy. Myśl o nich abstrakcyjnie, bo jesteś mi potrzebny, ale przestań je widzieć, _petit frère._ Proszę, przestań. Spróbuj dla mnie.

\- Dobrze – wykrztusiłem. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak płytko oddycham, gdyż patrzyłem, jak on wciąż i wciąż znika w falach krwi i strzałów. Kiedy się zgodziłem, mój brat natychmiast osunął się w zwyczajną mu, odległą obojętność.

\- Dzielny chłopak – powiedział nieobecnym tonem, wracając do swojego biurka.

\- Nie będę w stanie zrobić tego sam – dodałem impulsywnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Już wysłałem wiadomość do twojego hotelu. Zostaniesz ze mną na Pall Mall dopóki to wszystko się nie skończy.

Zazwyczaj przynajmniej udałbym oburzenie. Szczerze mówiąc, próbowałem. Ale czułem tylko bolesną wdzięczność. Byłem wdzięczny memu bratu, że zna mnie lepiej, niż ja znam samego siebie, ale jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny byłem, że nawet mnie nie spytał. Być może bym odmówił. Być może do reszty postradałbym rozum.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie mieszkać z innymi ludźmi – stwierdziłem zamiast tego.

\- To nie z tobą nie byłem w stanie mieszkać lata temu – odparł nieco niecierpliwie. - Zapewniam cię, z tobą mieszkać mogę. I zamierzam. O ile nie zniszczysz mojej biblioteki, nie będziesz mi podkradał proszku do zębów i nie zrujnujesz mi zasłon dymem tytoniowym, będę uważał się za szczęśliwca i przysłużę się krajowi, zatrzymując cię w swoim domu. Widzisz, ja także jestem patriotą. Ponadto teraz nie muszę się martwić, że będziesz spraszał do moich pokojów gościnnych wymalowanych dewiantów. Prawdziwe błogosławieństwo.

Stałem, milcząc, jak rażony piorunem. Gwałtownie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Nie wiem, ile lat potrwa ten konflikt, ale chyba nie spędzimy ich, udając, że doktor Watson nie istnieje, prawda? - zapytał surowo.

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Wypowiedz jego imię.

Nie kierowało nim okrucieństwo. Nawet wtedy to wiedziałem. Ale wydawało mi się to okrutne, chociaż nie byłbym w stanie wyobrazić sobie większej dobroci. Mycroft w milczeniu czekał, aż dokonam cudu. Wymagał ode mnie jedynie niemożliwości, a jego oczy tkwiące w zwałach skóry migotały jak sztylety.

\- Watson istnieje. Jest we Francji. A my, bracia Holmes, zrobimy co w naszej mocy – powiedziałem z całą odwagą, jaką byłem w stanie zebrać.

\- Wiesz, są takie dni, kiedy prawdziwie cię podziwiam – rzucił mój brat z uśmiechem. - Sprawmy, by były nieco częstsze, dobrze?

I dokładnie to zrobiliśmy.

W momencie, w którym otrzymałem pierwszy z serii listów, które zacząłem określać mianem „presburskich”, byłem już prawdziwym adeptem w dowiadywaniu się różnych rzeczy bez wyobrażania ich sobie. Na przykład byłem w stanie złamać zaszyfrowaną niemiecką wiadomość i odczytać jej zawartość, a jednocześnie nie zaglądać do kolejnych okopów pełnych rozkładających się ciał z larwami wypełzającymi z kieszeni, chociaż wiedziałem, że taki będzie rezultat działań wywiadu. Byłem w stanie spojrzeć na mapę – bardzo dokładną mapę – i na notatnik mego brata leżący na biurku (które stało zaraz obok mojego biurka, o wiele bardziej zabałaganionego), i chociaż wiedziałem, że zabraknie wody, nie widziałem ludzi pijących brudne okopowe ścieki i umierających na dyzenterię, chociaż niewątpliwie dokładnie to miało miejsce. Jestem doskonałym chemikiem. Zanim otrzymałem pierwszy list presburski – w 1916 roku – mogłem dokładnie wyjaśnić sali pełnej mężczyzn, co się dzieje z człowiekiem pod wpływem nowo wynalezionego gazu, po jakim czasie gaz ten się ulatnia, z jakiego dystansu należy go wystrzelić i w przeważającej liczbie przypadków nie słyszeć krzyków.

Kiedy tamtej nocy wracaliśmy do domu, dzieliliśmy taksówkę, co nie zdarzało się często. Na niebie widniały gwiazdy i zamglony księżyc. Kiedy mamy okazję, zawsze jeździmy z Mycroftem jedną taksówką, ale zazwyczaj tej okazji brakuje. Mój brat zbyt często wraca do domu o świcie, a wiem, że o dziewiątej znów musi zasiąść za biurkiem ze słuchawką telefonu w dłoni. Ja natomiast zbyt często spędzam noce w Whitehall, sporządzając notatki na temat bombardowań z powietrza, zamiast wrócić do domu i skończyć je rano.

Mam w głowie jedną myśl, której nie jestem w stanie pozbyć się za żadne skarby: jeśli chociaż o minutę przesunę w czasie sporządzanie raportów wywiadu, złożą mi u stóp ciało Johna Watsona. Statystycznie to nie powinno się zdarzyć. Ale jeśli spóźnię się o milisekundę, to tak będzie. Wiem o tym.

\- Gdzie, do diabła, są moje klucze? - wymamrotałem, przeszukując kieszenie.

Mój brat stał w milczeniu. Milczał, gdyż widział wybrzuszenie w wewnętrznej kieszeni mej marynarki. Wiedział więc, że za moment znajdę klucze. Otworzyłem przed nim drzwi i wszedłem do środka, nieuważnie chwytając czekającą na nas stertę listów.

Jedna koperta zwróciła moją uwagę.

Mycroft i ja otrzymujemy dużo korespondencji. Większość to listy z zagranicy. Część jest prawdziwie żałosnym przykładem tego, co nazywam marnowaniem ołówka - tak jakbym miał czas na intelektualne zagadki, podczas gdy moją głowę zaprząta skończenie wojny, a być może nawet Wojny! Część to kilka zdań nakreślonych przez naszych znajomych, którzy zastanawiają się, kiedy właściwie skończymy wspomnianą Wojnę.

Reszta to listy od Watsona.

Wydają się zwyczajne. Nie są zbyt cienkie, nie są też plikami papieru. Zupełnie codzienna korespondencja. Ale są dziwnie podstemplowane i pachną wojskiem; mają pieczęcie i ślady cenzury. Dzięki nim jestem w stanie się wyprostować i przeżyć po czterech godzinach snu w nocy. Jak marionetka. Dlatego nigdy nie daję po sobie znać, że właśnie jeden z nich otrzymałem.

Weszliśmy na górę i zapaliłem lampę gazową. Rzuciłem korespondencję na stół, podszedłem do niewielkiej szafki Mycrofta stojącej po prawej stronie jego eleganckiego kominka i nalałem whiskey do dwóch szklanek. Na tym polega moje zadanie. Skoro dla mego brata niecodzienny i nieco niepokojący jest mój kwaterunek w jego domu, mogę przynajmniej stworzyć rytuały. Mycroft ogromnie ceni sobie rytuały. Dla mnie natomiast tworzenie ich jest przerażająco bolesne. Więc przez wzgląd na niego jedynie udaję, że je tworzę.

Podałem mu alkohol. Przyjął szklankę, opadając na swój kremowy, aksamitny fotel z cichym westchnieniem ulgi. Widząc to, uśmiechnąłem się i ukryłem uśmiech w napitku.

\- Nie przeczytasz? - zapytał. Jego przenikliwe, srebrne oczy pozostawały leniwie zamknięte.

Wróciłem do stołu, wziąłem list i przeczytałem go. W którymś momencie musiałem się dziwnie wzdrygnąć. Mycroft nic nie powiedział, ale otworzył oczy, a potem znów je zamknął.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał jakiś czas później, kiedy już opróżnił swoją szklankę i wstał, by przygotować się do spoczynku.

\- O nic – mruknąłem. - Opowiada tylko historie.

\- I to cię niepokoi?

\- Nie. I tak.

\-  _Petit frère_ , teatr prawdziwie mnie fascynuje, a w twoim towarzystwie nie brakuje mi dramatyzmu, ale muszę ci życzyć dobrej nocy. Chyba że zaczniesz się wyrażać o wiele bardziej konkretnie.

\- Kiedy opowiadasz historie? - odparłem dość szorstko.

Mycroft wyprostował się, a potem znów zgarbił. Miał na sobie czarną kamizelkę, a na niej gołębioszary surdut. Wyciągnął zegarek i sprawdził godzinę. Nie był niegrzeczny – był po prostu sobą. Zamknął zegarek i skinął głową. W obecności Mycrofta rzadko mam rację, ale kiedy już ją mam, przyznaje mi ją ze szczerością, której będę się próbował nauczyć do dnia mojej śmierci.

\- Co należy zrobić, kiedy prawda jest zbyt mroczna, by ją zapisać?

Zastanowiłem się.

\- Gdybym był jakimś delikatnym pierwiosnkiem, zdusiłbym ją w sobie.

\- A więc masz odpowiedź – powiedział z ponurym uśmiechem, kierując się w stronę sypialni. - Jesteś lewkonią.

Nieuważnie pomachałem mu dłonią na pożegnanie. Potem poszedłem do biurka, wziąłem pióro z dobrą stalówką i rozejrzałem się za papierem. Rozluźniłem ramiona – zapisałem już wiele stron tego dnia – i położyłem przed sobą kartkę papieru.

_Mój drogi Watsonie,_

Opowiedziałem mu kilka zabawnych historii z Whitehall – zupełnie prawdziwych, lecz niezbyt drażliwych. Pisałem głównie o kancelistce, która posunęła się do opryskania perfumami informacji dla mnie. Jestem wystarczająco posunięty w latach, by być jej ojcem, a jednocześnie tak zdegenerowany, że nigdy bym nie spojrzał na podobne jej z choćby krztyną pożądania, zatem wcale nie jestem wystarczająco stary, by być jej ojcem, gdyż posiadanie potomstwa – o ile dobrze mi wiadomo – zaczyna się od kopulacji. Nigdy bym nie próbował wzbudzić w Watsonie zazdrości. Ale on wie, że nigdy mnie fizycznie nie pobudzi jej czar, a moja irytacja z jakiegoś powodu zawsze go bawi.

Potem poczułem przypływ odwagi.

_Czy zamierzasz się upierać przy opisywaniu mi historii profesora Presbury'ego? Znam ją aż za dobrze i błagam, żebyś się powstrzymał. Czyżbyś sugerował, że żadne inne sprawy nie przydają Twemu pióru wystarczającej siły grawitacji, aby opadło na kartkę? Przysięgam, że wiadomo mi o małpach i o tym, co zmieniające świadomość narkotyki mogą zrobić ze starym człowiekiem. Jeśli zamierzasz się upierać, mam tylko jeden wniosek: spraw, żeby ta opowieść miała znaczenie, mój drogi przyjacielu. Jeśli chcesz opowiedzieć mi historię, którą już znam, chciałbym, byś pozwolił mi nauczyć się z niej czegoś nowego. Nie oszczędzaj mnie, ale chcę wiedzieć, co widzisz i o czym myślisz. Nie to, co widziałeś i co myślałeś. To sytuacja niepodobna do żadnych innych. Myślę, że nawet gdy byłem w Ameryce, sytuacja była inna. Kiedy byłem w Ameryce, usiłowałem powstrzymać lawinę. Teraz próbuję wygrzebać nas wszystkich spod śniegu._

_Mój brat wreszcie udał się na spoczynek i muszę podążyć za jego przykładem. Moje jutrzejsze zadania będą delikatne i wymagające poświęcenia całej uwagi. Zwłaszcza gdy się jest głupszym niż Mycroft (to znaczy, kiedy jest się każdym innym człowiekiem w Anglii). Wiesz, jestem rozdarty: z jednej strony chcę Ci wysłać te bazgroły jak najszybciej i uzyskać więcej informacji, z drugiej – mam ochotę opóźnić wysyłkę, by powiedzieć Ci, co się jeszcze wydarzy. Nie jest to może najtrudniejszy z wyborów, do których byłem w życiu zmuszony, niemniej dość ciężki. Myślę, że rozumiesz, co mam na myśli._

_Na drzwiach wiszą bożonarodzeniowe wieńce, a na Regent Street zawieszono całkiem imponujące światełka, chociaż pokaz jest nieco bardziej ubogi niż w innych latach. Wolałbyś, żebym spędził Święta w zwykłym mi obrzydzeniu do dekoracji czy też żebym dręczył mego brata ich nagłą obecnością we wszystkich pokojach? Moim pierwszym wyborem byłoby zachowanie przyzwoitości, nawet jeśli tylko przez wzgląd na długoletnią praktykę, ale nie mogę się nie zastanawiać, co by zrobił, gdyby wszedł do mieszkania przybranego jemiołą. Pozostawiam Cię z tym wyborem, mój drogi przyjacielu – gałązki ostrokrzewu na jego kominku i figurka aniołka na biurku? Czy też powinienem zachować się statecznie i cywilizowanie?_

 

_Twój sługa,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

 

Być może nieuczciwe było sugerowanie mu, że życzę sobie tylko nowych, a nie starych historii. Zastanawiałem się nad tym, wkładając kartki do koperty. Ale tym razem to on mnie zostawił, poza tym go znałem i nie zamierzałem zmienić się w zmodyfikowaną wersję samego siebie. Nie w czasie wojny. Nie kiedy on przebywa na bujnych polach śmierci. Nie kiedy robił to celowo.

Ostatecznie tym razem to on mnie zostawił.

Dwukrotnie zostawiłem Johna Watsona. Za pierwszym razem zrobiłem to, by ratować mu życie. Za drugim – by przysłużyć się mej ojczyźnie. Nienawidziłem każdej sekundy obu tych okoliczności. Watson zostawił mnie z zupełnie innego powodu.

Nie do końca wiedziałem, jaki to powód. Miał on coś wspólnego z bardzo prawdziwym honorem, odwagą i poświęceniem. Miał coś wspólnego z odzyskaniem chociaż cząstki tego radosnego młodzieńca, którego zostawił na pustyni... a może z przekonaniem się, czy ten człowiek jeszcze istnieje, wyblakły od słońca, ale wciąż cały i gotów na wszystko. Miał coś wspólnego z odsyłaniem innych radosnych młodzieńców do domu – czy to całych, czy w kawałkach. Nie miał też z tym wszystkim niczego wspólnego.

Skierowałem wzrok na sznur „Strandów” stojących na półce mego brata i westchnąłem.

Być może sam nie wiedział.

Wtedy miałem już doskonale wytrenowany umysł, więc tej nocy nie zastanawiałem się, czy nie byłoby lepiej, bym sam pozostał w niewiedzy.

 

**Bezimienny medyczny schron gdzieś pod Guillemont. Marzec, 1917.**

Przeczytałem cenny list dwukrotnie, a potem złożyłem go starannie i dołączyłem do innych, leżących w skórzanym neseserze, który trzymałem w nogach łóżka razem z pistoletem i dokumentami.

Było przeszywająco zimno, ale wiejący wiatr był cudownie czysty. Poza tym łatwiej przychodzi mi znoszenie chłodu niż upału. A więc kiedy tej nocy wyszedłem z namiotu, by obserwować fajerwerki (tak je nazywałem na własny użytek), byłem spokojny, choć zmęczony. Czułem z tego powodu wdzięczność.

Wiedziałem, że Sherlock Holmes ma rację. Miał rację, domagając się ode mnie prawdy i miał rację, obawiając się, że się od siebie oddalimy. Nic innego nie byłoby w stanie do tego doprowadzić, ale mój przyjaciel musiałby być nadczłowiekiem, aby nie obawiać się, że Wojna dokona tego, czego nie udało się osiągnąć wszelkim innym wojnom.

A mój przyjaciel jest bardzo, bardzo ludzki. W moim przekonaniu jest najlepszym przedstawicielem tego gatunku.

Kiedy tej nocy zasiadłem z rumem na podorędziu, piórem w dłoni i odległym staccato wystrzałów w tle, zrobiłem co w mojej mocy. Chciał ode mnie prawdy, a ja chciałem być mu posłuszny, gdyż to zawsze była moja największa radość i zaszczyt, a czasem Holmes wie lepiej ode mnie, czego potrzebuje. Osobiście myślałem, że to zły pomysł. Ale i tak zrobiłem co w mojej mocy.

_Każdego dnia coraz bardziej się męczę, próbując nadążyć za sznurem mężczyzn przechodzących przez nasz skromny garnizon. Mijają nas siły zmierzające z posiłkami do okopów w --- lub też w -------, a czasami, z całą pewnością, w ---- ----- - ------- -- --- ---. I wracają tą samą drogą, Holmes, zawsze tą samą drogą, bo tkwimy tu na dobre. Wracają jako swoje cienie. Jest gorzej niż w Afganistanie, to nie może się równać z niczym, co w życiu widziałem. W Afganistanie prześladowały nas koszmary pełne surowego barbarzyństwa i Ghazich**, którzy najchętniej wolno by nas wykrwawiali. Kiedyś jednego zabiłem. Mówiłem Ci o tym? Był jeńcem i przez niedbałość umierającego z pragnienia żołnierza udało mu się złapać nóż. Podrzynał gardło chłopca, który nazywał się Collishan, kiedy strzeliłem mu w oko. Nigdy Ci o tym nie powiedziałem. Ale na pewno to zgadłeś._

_Tutaj boją się zgnić, nie mogąc umrzeć._

_Ze dwa miesiące temu byłem w okopie. Wybacz, że Ci o tym nie powiedziałem, albo też dodaj to do listy moich niewyrównanych rachunków. Wybuchła epidemia tyfusu i chcieli, bym zaproponował zmiany, kiedy będą przewozić chorych._

_Nie umiem tego opisać. Londyński ściek zostawiony samemu sobie, tylko bez szczurów, niezbędnych, by zjeść odpadki. Woda w niektórych miejscach głęboka na sześćdziesiąt centymetrów. Chociaż... tego nie dałoby się nazwać wodą, Holmes, nawet po pięćdziesięciu ulewach, nawet gdyby dotknął tego Chrystus, nawet za milion lat, nawet po tysiąckrotnym oczyszczeniu._

_\- Proszę uważać na drut, sir – powiedział pomocnie mój przewodnik. Uważałem._

_\- Ile jeszcze? - zastanawiałem się, gdyż miałem już tyle propozycji zmian, że mógłbym napisać cały almanach, a każda była niemożliwa do wprowadzenia. Mamy nieskończenie wiele polowych opatrunków, ale od nich nasi chłopcy nie przestaną mieszkać w zwykłym bagnie. I musiałem zająć się chorymi. Wieloma, wieloma chorymi, a dla nich liczyła się każda chwila, gdyż większość z nich miała nie przetrwać nocy. Chciałem być z nimi. Pomyślałem, że jeśli bardzo się postaram, być może uda mi się ocalić dwóch. Taki był mój cel. Dwaj. To był bardzo wysoko postawiony cel, mój drogi przyjacielu._

_\- Tylko do ramienia Fritza, doktorze – odparł. - Potem zawrócimy._

_Oczywiście poprosiłem o wyjaśnienia. Przejęliśmy okop na --- ---, z niemieckiego -----, i wykorzystaliśmy go dobrze. Jednemu z żołnierzy, którego pogrzebali rok temu, wystawała z ziemi coraz bardziej koścista ręka. Ot, oznaczenie miejsca._

_Kiedy wreszcie zawróciliśmy, rzuciło mi się w oczy coś, czego wcześniej nie widziałem: bożonarodzeniowy wieniec, postawiony na małym skalnym wyskoku. W tych lasach aż roi się od trujących czerwonych jagód – wkoło wpleciono całe garście. Nie mogę przestać o nich myśleć. Myślę o nich bardzo często, Holmes, i mogę Cię zapewnić, myśl o Twoim bracie wkraczającym w domowy las ostrokrzewu bez żadnego uprzedzenia jest przyjemna._

_Oczywiście, w momencie kiedy list ten do Ciebie dotrze – nawet gdyby miał wpaść Ci w ręce w porze herbaty – Ty już nie będziesz myślał o Świętach. Niech diabli wezmą te opóźnienia, doprowadzają mnie do rozpaczy._

_Ale wszystko ze mną dobrze, mój drogi przyjacielu. Obiecuję Ci to._

_Wiem, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć zbyt wiele o Twoim zajęciu. Gdyby moje listy wpadły w niepowołane ręce, ktoś dowiedziałby się co najwyżej, że żołnierze nieszczęsnej armii szybko tracą swe nieszczęsne żywoty, żyjąc w pobliżu nieszczęsnego lasu, który wygląda jak każdy inny las. Ale gdyby Twoje listy zgubiły drogę... Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Wiedziałem to od chwili, w której Cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem. Wiem, że walczysz ciężej niż ja, mój druhu. To ja jestem szczęściarzem. Pamiętam o tym każdego dnia._

_Nie mogę nie kontynuować mojej opowieści o małpim dylemacie profesora Presbury'ego. Niemal widzę, jak krzywisz się z powodu kolejnego wspomnienia o tym temacie. Ale ta myśl przyprawia mnie o egoistyczny uśmiech, a wiem, że nie miałbyś mi go za złe. Poza tym mogę i umiem sprawić, że opowieść ta będzie mieć znaczenie. Tyle mogę Ci obiecać._

_Jeśli wolałbyś, bym uczynił tę sprawę ważną, to po namyśle muszę przyznać, że dokonałem niewłaściwego wyboru. To był typowy dla mnie przejaw głupoty. Ostatecznie, mój drogi, zawsze robiłem co w mojej mocy, by pokazać światu, jak dalece polegasz na mojej obecności. A teraz odebrałem Ci moją obecność._

_Wybaczyłeś mi już? Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś, ale ja nigdy nie zapytałem._

_Czy mam sprawić, że moja obecność przy Twoim boku będzie się wydawać trywialna? Czy to Cię rozbawi? Wiem, umiem Cię rozbawić, ale czy zrobiłem to od wybuchu tego piekielnego konfliktu? Nie wiem, czy mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze ktokolwiek jest w stanie się śmiać. Ale proszę, podejmę wyzwanie:_

„ _W tamtym okresie nasze relacje były dość specyficzne. Życiem mojego przyjaciela rządziły przyzwyczajenia, a ja stałem się jednym z nich. Postrzegał mnie jak swoje skrzypce, tytoń, sczerniałą starą fajkę, archiwa i inne rzeczy, do których przywykł. Gdy aktywnie pracował i potrzebował opanowanego towarzysza, na którym mógłby polegać, było oczywiste, że to on mnie wzywał. Jednak spełniałem jeszcze jedną rolę. Byłem dla niego tym, czym osełka jest dla noży. Stymulowałem go. Często w mojej obecności głośno wyrażał swe myśli. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby się dzielił ze mną swymi spostrzeżeniami (odbiorcą wielu z nich równie dobrze mogło być łóżko), niemniej jednak zwyczaj mówienia na głos przyjął się, a wtrącane przeze mnie uwagi okazywały się często pomocne. Niekiedy moje niezbyt szybkie procesy myślowe irytowały go, ale jednocześnie z tego powodu jego wyostrzona intuicja budziła się w nim z jeszcze większą mocą. Taka właśnie była moja skromna rola w naszym układzie”*._

_Widzisz, w tym akapicie jest jedno zdanie, które jest absolutnie prawdziwe, Znajdź je dla mnie, jeśli najdzie Cię ochota. Jest ukryte, ale myślę, że je wyłowisz. Zdanie o łóżku traktuj jako bonus._

 

_Zawsze Twój,_

_John Watson_

 

**Londyn, Whitehall. Czerwiec, 1917.**

Siedziałem przy biurku stojącym prostopadle do biurka mego brata, kiedy przechyliłem głowę w bok i zacząłem bezgłośnie chichotać z powodu listu trzymanego w dłoniach.

\- Tak? - wycedził Mycroft.

\- Nie doceniłbyś tego żartu, mój bracie – uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

Za biurkiem Mycrofta znajduje się okno wysokie niemal na dwa i pół metra, okolone brązowymi zasłonami. Chociaż ze względów bezpieczeństwa nalegano, by cały brytyjski rząd oraz brat całego rządu brytyjskiego nie byli tak odsłonięci, zignorowaliśmy te ostrzeżenia. Tego popołudnia przez okno wpadały promienie słońca. Radośnie oświetlały dokumenty rozścielone na naszych blatach.

I chociaż nie odpowiadało mi to, co przeczytałem o okopach – nie, kiedy Watson widział je na własne oczy – jakże wdzięczny byłem za szczerość! Całe góry szczerości. Szczerość dotyczyła nawet dawno minionego Afganistanu i idiotycznej farsy dotyczącej łóżek. Zawsze cechowała nas duża słabość do łóżek.

Nie poświęcałem już więcej myśli temu, co robiłem wcześniej (list doręczono wraz z pocztą popołudniową), więc kiedy skończyłem czytać, sięgnąłem po papier i pióro.

_Mój drogi Watsonie,_

_owszem, stymulujesz mnie. Poza tym doprowadziłeś właśnie do mego serdecznego śmiechu._

_Smutna prawda jest taka, że nie mogę Ci opowiedzieć o mojej codziennej pracy. Mogę Ci natomiast powiedzieć, że łazienka mego brata nie ma sobie równych wśród podobnych przybytków Wielkiej Brytanii. Codziennie spędza on godzinę w unoszącej się parze, podczas gdy oczekują go wyśmienite ręczniki, które zawstydziłyby mój zapas w Sussex mimo mojej (doskonale udokumentowanej) dbałości o higienę. Te, o których tu piszę, są niczym złote runo w porównaniu do surowej mulej skóry (wciąż przytwierdzonej do muła). Z tego co wiem, mój brat co dwa lata sprowadza nowe z Egiptu. Do tej pory sądziłem, że to my dobrze żyjemy. Nieprawda, mój chłopie. Niewątpliwie, Watsonie, nie chcesz o tym słyszeć, przebywając na froncie, ale żyjemy ubogo. Mój brat nauczył mnie, jak powinna wyglądać mała fortuna. Powinna wyglądać jak cud współczesnej hydrauliki. Kiedy wrócisz do Londynu, naprawię mój błąd. To znaczy, naprawię go w Sussex._

_Wczoraj widziałem zdjęcie okopu. Zrobiono je w Belgii, obok czegoś, co niegdyś musiało być torem do wyścigów konnych. Z okopu wychylał się strzelec i najwyraźniej starał się wyglądać bardzo dzielnie, ale w gruncie rzeczy wyglądał nijako. Wiadomo mi, że fotografia niewiele ma wspólnego z rzeczywistością, ale zawsze umiałeś docenić moją wyobraźnię. Okop ten wyglądał jak wymysł Dantego. To nie jest miejsce dla starego człowieka. Ani też dla człowieka, który odnosi wrażenie, że ma czterdzieści lat (i popełnia błąd). Dzięki Bogu, że nie wpadasz w żadną z tych kategorii – jesteś lekarzem, którego umiejętności i męstwo nie mają sobie równych._

Przygryzłem końcówkę pióra, nie pozwalając sobie napisać następnego zdania. A potem nie pozwoliłem sobie go nie napisać i posłużyłem się dość czytelnym kodem.

_Pamiętasz notatkę o głównym łowczym Hudsonie? Tę, którą pokazał mi Trevor? Twierdził, że nie kocham ptaków łownych, które Cię cieszą i bawią jak psota albo taniec szalony.***_

\- Jaśniejesz dość niestosownie jak na mężczyznę w zaawansowanym wieku. Wróć do generała Judenicza, mój chłopcze.

Posłuchałem go z westchnieniem. Ale nie złożyłem listu Watsona – trzymałem go otwarty, zaraz obok nudnego stosu zapisanego cyrylicą.

Mycroft był na tyle taktowny, że tego nie skomentował.

 

**Bezimienny medyczny schron w lasach niedaleko Leuze. Wczesny sierpień, 1917.**

Był wieczór i właśnie myłem ręce, kiedy inny lekarz, który bardzo fortunnie nazywał się Franklin Bliss****, stanął obok mnie. Był podobnie do mnie pokryty płynami ustrojowymi.

Panował łagodny zmierzch, wprost stworzony do pikników i podróży koleją oraz – jak udowodnił nam świat w 1917 roku – do wyżynania ludzi. Woda w misce przede mną była już czerwona, ale odsunąłem się i zrobiłem memu towarzyszowi miejsce. Bliss był doskonałym lekarzem i obaj byliśmy potrzebni z powrotem przy szeregach jęczących mężczyzn.

\- Kiedy byłem chłopcem, moje dłonie wyglądały dokładnie tak samo u schyłku wiosny – powiedział i puścił do mnie oko. - Ale wtedy winne temu były truskawki.

Roześmiałem się bez oporów. Śmierć wymusza kultywowanie specyficznego poczucia humoru. Tak było już w Maiwandzie, a we Francji musiałem z nim żyć już od kilku lat. Poza tym ceniłem sobie towarzystwo Blissa, z jego siwiejącymi lokami, szerokimi barkami i atmosferą metodyczności i spokoju, którą wokół siebie rozsiewał. Nic nie mogło go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Mnie zresztą też nie, ale Bliss zdawał się przyjmować świat, jakby miał w sobie bezkresną głębię oceanu. Poważałem go i wiedziałem, że jest rozsądny.

\- Moje też. - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Ale winne były chyba maliny.

\- No więc gdzie spędził pan dzieciństwo?

\- Och, w kilku miejscach. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, wycierając palce. - Ale głównie w Edynburgu.

\- Tak myślałem! - wykrzyknął, a jego brązowe oczy rozjarzyły się ciepło. - Chociaż pewnie już nie słyszy pan ani śladu akcentu – wielka szkoda – gdyż moi rodzice założyli przedsiębiorstwo handlowe i przeprowadzili się, gdy miałem pięć lat. Ale ja jestem z Glasgow.

\- Teraz już wiem, czemu od razu pana polubiłem – odpowiedziałem ze śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę?

Bliss zabrał ode mnie ręcznik i wytarł ręce ze spokojną determinacją. A ja wiedziałem – bo kiedyś byłem taki jak on – że jesteśmy w pół drogi do umowy. Może nawet jeszcze bliżej. W dziewięćdziesięciu procentach. Słowo – jedno, jedyne słowo – i byłoby ustalone. Moje serce przyspieszyło, gdyż zaskoczyłem samego siebie. Ale Bliss musiał zrozumieć moją minę opacznie i uśmiechnął się.

\- Pan też daje się lubić.

\- Przykro mi – powiedziałem łagodnie, lecz stanowczo.

Poderwał głowę. Potem – z miną wyrażającą irytację, a może nawet obrazę – rzucił ręcznik obok miednicy.

\- Jest pan ponad takie rzeczy, co?

\- Nie – powiedziałem znacząco. - Ani tutaj, ani w domu.

Kiedy zrozumiał, obdarzył mnie rozczarowanym uśmiechem. Wylał krwawą wodę na trawę. Za dziesięć minut będziemy znów potrzebować czystej miski.

\- Szczęśliwy z niego człowiek – powiedział Bliss i, skinąwszy głową, odwrócił się.

\- Twierdzi, że o tym pamięta – szepnąłem do siebie.

Kiedy tego wieczora pisałem do Holmesa, czułem szczególny brak inspiracji.

_Czy mogę igrać z własnymi datami? Albo z niepokojąco nieadekwatną chronologią w Strandzie? Do kompletu z profesorem Presburym i jego przeklętym uzależnieniem od laudanum doprawionego halucynogennymi chemikaliami? A może mam się naigrawać z Ciebie w kwestii dat, chociaż sam jestem znany z naruszania twardych kalendarzowych danych?_

„ _\- Dzięki Bogu, w końcu coś się z czymś łączy – powiedziałem. - Do tej pory wszystkie niewytłumaczalne wydarzenia nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego, bo jak na przykład szukać powiązań między rozwścieczonym wilczurem a podróżą do Czech lub człowiekiem idącym po korytarzu w środku nocy na czworakach? A te daty to już chyba największa tajemnica”*._

Odłożyłem pióro.

Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłem.

Zaczynałem zapominać, jak bardzo posiwiały jego włosy. Częściowo było to spowodowane jego dwuletnim pobytem w Ameryce. A częściowo moim, trzyletnim, we Francji.

 _Czy jesteś w stanie wymyślić synonim do słowa „pusty”?_ – napisałem.

Podarłem list na strzępy, a potem go spaliłem. Ale on umie wydedukować Niagarę z pojedynczej kropli wody. Być może moje słowa i tak go dosięgły.

Mam nadzieję, że nie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wszystkie cytaty za opowiadaniem „Ofiara miłości” w: „Księga wszystkich dokonań Sherlocka Holmesa”, tłum. Zofia Wawrzyniak  
> ** Arabskie słowo oznaczające wojownika, żołnierza albo wodza  
> *** Nawiązanie do opowiadania „Gloria Scott” (tłum. Anna Krochmal, Robert Kędzierski), w którym pojawia się wiadomość o niezrozumiałej treści, zakodowana w ten sposób, że należy czytać co czwarte słowo. Proponuję zrobić to samo z ostatnim zdaniem listu Holmesa.  
> **** Bliss to po angielsku błogość albo ekstaza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Londyn, Picadilly. Późny październik 1917 r.**

Chodzę po Londynie, by uspokoić umysł. Głównie po Westminstrze, chociaż zbaczam też w inne regiony.

Tamtej nocy wiatr rozścielał październikowe liście wokół moich butów; wirowały jak chmary robactwa. Przestałem zwracać uwagę na to, w którą stronę zmierzam. Być może nie zmierzałem w żadną.

Kiedy nie zmierzam w żadną konkretną stronę, zmierzam w stronę Baker Street.

Och, to szczeniackie, wiem. Ale jednak miejsce to posiada nade mną taką władzę, że nie czuję najmniejszego zażenowania. Nigdy się nie zatrzymuję – nigdy nie pragnę się zatrzymać. Stanięcie na Baker Street przed bardzo konkretnym domem nie jest głównym celem mojej wędrówki. Celem jest minięcie tego domu jakbym nadal tam mieszkał, jakby on mieszkał tam ze mną i jakbyśmy wiedli zwyczajne, nieco ryzykowne, interesujące życie, przerywane czasem śledztwami; nigdy nazbyt niebezpieczne. Jeśli w odpowiedni sposób przejdę mimo murowanego, porządnie utrzymanego domu i nie spojrzę na niego wprost, czuję się, jakbym znów miał trzydzieści lat.

Nie dotarłem tam. Nie spieszyłem się lub też jeszcze nie do końca przyznałem przed samym sobą, że idę w tamtą stronę. Szczerze mówiąc, byłem wciąż dość daleko – skręciłem z Haymarket w Picadilly – kiedy zobaczyłem policjanta z transparentem ostrzegającym przed bombardowaniem. Był blady i ze wszystkich sił potężnych płuc dął w gwizdek.

\- Proszę się gdzieś schronić, sir! - wydyszał, przebiegając obok mnie. - Reflektory przeciwlotnicze ich nie namierzyły, ale nadchodzi zeppelin.

\- Dobry Boże – wymruczałem.

Nie pierwszy raz znaleźliśmy się pod ostrzałem. Widywaliśmy już zeppeliny w 1915 roku, a potem w 1916, chociaż mniej liczne. A na początku roku bomba spadła na przedszkole. Szesnaścioro dzieci zginęło w mgnieniu oka.

Policjant odbiegł, gwiżdżąc dziko. Ja natomiast znajdowałem się na placu, co nie było zbyt mądre. Przebiegłem przez Picadilly Circus, zmierzając do monumentalnej potęgi London Pavillion, kiedy znów usłyszałem, jak stróż prawa gwiżdże.

Rozejrzałem się z zaskoczeniem. Gwizdek, a policjanta nie widać.

Nic więcej nie pamiętam.

Nie obudziłem się przez kilka następnych dni. Najkrócej mówiąc, oto, co pamiętam: pamiętam ból, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem. A bywałem już pobity przez łotrzyków, postrzelony, ugodzony nożem w nogę. To było coś zupełnie innego. Gdybym mógł w tym czasie świadomie pragnąć czegokolwiek, przez ten ból tęskniłbym za końcem egzystencji.

Poza tym pamiętam jedynie dwie rzeczy: w którymś momencie, czując, że mam sucho w ustach i gorączkuję, zauważyłem, że nie mogę ruszać rękami i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle mam jeszcze ręce. Drugą rzeczą, o wiele bardziej poważną, było wrażenie rozchodzącego się po ciele żaru. Nagła, ciepła fala energii i spokoju. Uznałbym, że w końcu umarłem, gdyby fala ta nie była jednocześnie złowieszcza i bardzo znajoma. Jakby ktoś, kto ścigał mnie w ciemności, nareszcie mnie dopadł. Jak delikatny dotyk najgorszego wroga.

Oczywiście, nic z tego nie rozumiałem. A wkrótce potem osunąłem się w głęboki sen.

 

**Londyn, szpital Charing Cross. 22 października 1917 r.**

Kiedy wreszcie całkowicie się ocknąłem i otworzyłem oczy, była tylko ciemność.

Spróbowałem się poruszyć i odkryłem, że nie jestem w stanie.

Zamiast poddać się panice (to nigdy nie przynosi niczego poza śmiesznością, nawet w najgorszym położeniu, więc zawsze staram się tę opcję wykluczyć) zacząłem oddychać nieco głębiej.

Czułem ból takiego rodzaju, który powoduje przypływ żółci w gardle. Cierpienie, które wymusza wrzask. Ale nie wrzeszczałem. Nigdy nie pozwalam sobie na taką ostentację, ale i tak zaskoczył mnie mój własny umysł: nie krzyczałem, ale nie starałem się nie krzyczeć. Dlaczego?

Poza agonią czułem jeszcze mrowienie w kończynach – a zatem miałem kończyny? - zaś mój umysł pozostawał dziwnie zamglony i poczułem delikatny aromat... czegoś jak migdały, czegoś drzewnego i słodkiego, ale jakby za mymi niewidzącymi oczami, i ja...

\- Och, cholera,  _ kurwa _ – wycharczałem gwałtownie.

Ktoś szedł w moją stronę. Usiłowałem unieść ramiona w samoobronie, a przynajmniej usiłował zrobić to mój instynkt. Bezowocnie. Walczyłem dalej. Jeśli związali mnie po to, by mnie zabić, nie dam im się tak łatwo, jakby sobie tego życzyli.

\- Cicho. Wszystko jest w porządku, mój drogi chłopcze. Czy istnieje możliwość, byś raz spędził dzień, nie dając mi do zrozumienia, że wychowano cię w samym sercu Seven Dials*, zamiast w posiadłości na obrzeżach High Wycombe?

\- Mycroft – jęknąłem. Coraz trudniej było mi opanować panikę.

\-  _Petit frère._

\- Podałeś mi morfinę.

\- Uspokój się, Sherlocku. Przestań się miotać, będzie dużo prościej.

Położył swoją gigantyczną dłoń na mojej i rozwiązał mnie... dlaczego byłem skrępowany? Dlaczego wciąż byłem oślepiony? Czyżbyśmy zostali pojmani? Czyżby Londyn został podbity? Ale więzy wokół moich nadgarstków były miękkie; po prostu kawałki materiału zaprojektowane tak, by uniknąć posiniaczenia. Gdybym się skupił, wyswobodziłbym się z nich w dziesięć sekund.

A więc wydarzyło się coś gorszego niż podbicie miasta.

\- Co się stało z moimi oczami? - zażądałem odpowiedzi irytująco drżącym głosem.

\- Nic. - Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłem, że jego głos był równie chrapliwy jak mój. On też nie odzywał się od wielu godzin. - To znaczy, eksplozja lekko wypaliła twoje rogówki. Doktor uznał, że po podjęciu niezbędnych kroków całkowite wyzdrowienie jest pewne.

\- Podałeś mi morfinę, prawda? - zapytałem ostro. - Jezu Chryste, Mycroft, do cholery, wiesz, że nie powinieneś był tego robić.

\- Tak. - Był bardzo szorstki. Przypuszczam, że miał do tego prawo. Skończył mnie już rozwiązywać i delikatnie położył moje nadgarstki na pościeli. - Wiem.

\- Podobno jesteś inteligentny. Podobno jesteś bardziej inteligentny niż ja. Więc dlaczego tak niezrównanie inteligentny człowiek, najinteligentniejszy człowiek w Londynie zrobił coś...

\- Zanim prosto w twarz nazwiesz mnie głupim, chciałbym ci uświadomić, że kiedy mam do wyboru patrzeć, jak czwarty raz zrywasz sobie szwy w wywołanym gorączką majaku, a potem umierasz z powodu nieuchronnej infekcji albo też przywiązać cię do łóżka i pozwolić lekarzowi, aby podał ci morfinę,  _ podam _ ci morfinę – wybuchnął. - Jeśli znów będę miał za brata morfinistę, to przynajmniej będę miał brata. Nie tylko Johna Watsona interesuje, czy żyjesz, czy umrzesz.

Usłyszawszy to, zamilkłem. Nie była to błahostka, nad którą łatwo można przejść do porządku dziennego.

Kiedy zapadła cisza, słyszałem tykanie jego zegarka, niczym echo uderzeń zegara na gzymsie kominka. Zegar wyraźnie się opóźniał. Czy byłem w szpitalu? Czułem zapach antyseptyków, ale to mogło oznaczać wszystko.

Przez co musiał przejść, że odezwał się w taki sposób? Nigdy go takim nie słyszałem. To znaczy, nie od dzieciństwa. A w każdym razie od mojego dzieciństwa, gdyż on był wówczas niemal dorosłym mężczyzną, o zdystansowanych, szarych oczach, charakteryzującym się nienawiścią do nieprzewidzianych okoliczności.

\- Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem – szepnąłem.

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła.

\- Przepraszam, że niemal nazwałem cię nieudolnym imbecylem – dodałem dwadzieścia sekund później z humorem i (mam nadzieję) mniejszym przejęciem.

Usłyszałem jak siada ze zmęczeniem nietypowym nawet dla niego. Przysunął krzesło w stronę mego łóżka; nogi zaszurały o... drewno. A więc nie ma dywanu. Kolejny raz poczułem zapach fenolu. Przypomniałem sobie, że zaraz po obudzeniu usłyszałem kilka ponurych wózków przejeżdżających obok. A zatem szpital albo w ogóle nie znam się na wisielczym nastroju.

\- I chciałbym ci podziękować, że powstrzymałeś mnie przed nazwaniem cię nieudolnym imbecylem. Jesteś bardzo sprytny.

Westchnienie. Bardzo głębokie, prosto z trzewi, lubiane przez mego brata w szczególny sposób. Zdecydowałem się przejść do rzeczy.

\- Czy w najbliższym czasie pożegnam się z tym światem?

\- Jeśli będziesz przyjmował morfinę, a zatem nie będziesz się specjalnie ruszał, a zatem twoje szwy nie pękną ponownie i nie wda się infekcja; jeśli udało się opanować krwotok wewnętrzny, a ty zaczniesz produkować chociaż część tej krwi, którą straciłeś, to nie.

Tym razem to ja potrzebowałem chwili, by zebrać myśli.

\- Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem – powtórzyłem. - Przypuszczam, że walczyłem przeciwko morfinie?

\- Dzięki niebiosom, wtedy nie byłeś zdolny do protestu.

\- Co za szczęście. Powinienem był uderzyć lekarza.

\- Gdybyś tylko nie był tak cholernie uparty... - westchnął.

\- Uważaj na język, Mycrofcie.

\- Tak, masz rację. Daję ci bardzo zły przykład.

Zastanawiałem się, czy mimo morfiny sam mogę odkryć, co ucierpiało najbardziej. Nagle bardzo chciałem oszacować skalę mych ran. Spróbowałem. Nie byłem jednak w stanie rozróżnić źródeł bólu. Wydawało mi się, że całe moje ciało poniosło szwank; każda komórka z osobna została zmiażdżona. Ale przecież nie mogłem się dopytywać: „Bracie mój, czyżbym został zmiażdżony prasą drukarską?”. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę zapytać Mycrofta, czy powinienem jeszcze kiedyś się boksować, stwierdziłem, że żart nie jest zbyt dobry, i w ramach eksperymentu ugryzłem się w język.

Nie zabolało.

„Jeśli to nie zabolało, to co, do diabła, boli tak potwornie?”

\- Powiedz coś o mnie, co nie ma nic wspólnego z eksplozją – wymamrotałem bezsensownie.

Zastanawiał się krótką chwilę.

\- Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale kiedy śpisz, jesteś jeszcze bardziej homoseksualny niż na jawie.

Wreszcie się uśmiechał. Odpowiedziałem mu uśmiechem. A przynajmniej podjąłem próbę. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to wyglądało, ale wierzę, że poruszyłem wargami.

\- Musiałeś więc przekupić personel? Ile jestem ci winien?

Poczułem rękę gładzącą moje włosy. Kciuk przesunął się po pionowej linii między czubkiem mego nosa, a nasadą włosów. Nie miało to być błogosławieństwo, ale przysięgam, tak to odczułem. Potem ręka znów zniknęła.

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić. Najwyraźniej to, co ten ekscentryk, doktor Freud, nazwałby twoją podświadomością, mówi jedynie po francusku.

\- Wiedziałem o tym – szepnąłem. - Czego chciałem?

Nigdy nie usłyszałem jego odpowiedzi. Ponownie odpływałem. Ale poczułem jego odpowiedź. A wiedząc, co zrobiłem później, mogę założyć, że jego odpowiedź brzmiała:

„Już do niego napisałem”.

 

**Londyn, Pall Mall. 4 listopada 1917 r.**

Mój brat przeniósł mnie, kiedy tylko było to bezpieczne. Nie zrobił tego dlatego, że nienawidzę szpitali albo dlatego, że chciał sam się mną zająć, albo dlatego, że w każdej chwili przytomności nie robiłem nic poza proszeniem, bym mógł wrócić do domu, chociaż wszystkie te powody byłyby prawdziwe. Przeniósł mnie ze względów dużo ważniejszych, co odkryłem, kiedy wieziono mnie na wózku inwalidzkim w stronę automobilu, którego, mając obwiązane oczy, nadal nie mogłem zobaczyć.

Gdy zmierzaliśmy w stronę drzwi, zatrzymało go sześć różnych osób. O ile dobrze pamiętam, kolejno powiedzieli rzeczy następujące:

\- Sir, nareszcie nadeszła odpowiedź od majora Havershama. Brzmi: Sześćdziesiąt.

\- Belgia żąda odpowiedzi w sprawie agentów Glassa, Elevena i Deadwooda, panie Holmes.

\- Czy możemy być całkowicie pewni efektywności maski nowego projektu, sir?

\- Waluta w Ameryce stabilna, ale nadal nie otrzymaliśmy odpowiedzi w kwestii obligacji. Przykro mi, panie Holmes. Czy mam jeszcze raz zatelefonować do Willisa?

\- Na pańskim biurku leży siedem nowych zaszyfrowanych włoskich komunikatów, sir... Czy mam odesłać je do pana domu?

Nastąpił cudowny moment, w którym w moją twarz uderzyło czyste, przeszywające listopadowe powietrze. Chwała niebiosom, udało mi się wsiąść do pojazdu niemal samodzielnie. Od skórzanych siedzeń biło chłodem, ale byłem dobrze opatulony i mogłem rozkoszować się świeżymi podmuchami powietrza kłującymi moją szyję. Za kilka sekund, kiedy dźwięk pracujących tłoków miał przygłuszyć mój głos, zamierzałem zadać bratu koszmarne pytanie. Ale przez chwilę po prostu chłonąłem zapach wosku i paliwa.

\- Jak bardzo zalegamy z pracą, skoro cały czas byłeś ze mną w szpitalu? - zapytałem ponuro, kiedy kierowca uruchomił silnik i samochód z pomrukiem obudził się do życia.

\- Przydzielili mi prywatny pokój z telefonem i biurkiem niedaleko twojej sali – odparł Mycroft.

Wielokrotnie wcześniej podróżowałem automobilami, ale zawsze mogłem wyglądać przez okno. Okazało się, że jazda w charakterze ślepca wywołuje dziwne uczucie w okolicach mego karku.

\- Bardzo miło z ich strony.

\- No cóż, w pewnym sensie jestem brytyjskim rządem – odparł. Słyszałem w jego głosie półuśmieszek.

\- Zatrudnij pielęgniarkę – nakazałem. - Zapomnij o mnie. Musisz wrócić do Whitehall.

\- To pierwsze już zrobiłem. Co do drugiego – jesteś pomylony, ale trwa to już wiele lat, więc nie udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć. A co do trzeciego – zrobię to, kiedy będę mógł.

\- Mówię całkowicie poważnie.

\- Tak, wiem.

\- Potrzebują cię, Mycrofcie. Potrzebują cię i to dzisiaj.

\- Sam nie wiesz, jak bardzo jest to prawdziwe. Wielka szkoda – westchnął. - Bo nawet nie kierując się sentymentem i uczuciami – to nie sentyment, lecz fakt, a przynajmniej będę tak twierdził, bo to cię przekona – potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Od trzech lat byłeś moją prawą ręką. Nie zmarnujemy tego.

Dziwne uczucie i towarzyszące mu zawroty głowy nasilały się. Być może nie była to wina samochodu, chociaż postoje, ruszanie z miejsca, zakręty i pęd nie pomagały. Nie pomagał też stary bruk na ulicach Londynu, ale nie on był główną przyczyną tego, co spływało mi po kręgosłupie, odwracając moją uwagę od uderzeń gorąca i ukłuć bólu. Główną przyczyną było coś, co znałem aż za dobrze.

\- A więc nie możesz podawać mi więcej morfiny – powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Wiem,  _ petit frère  _ \- odparł. Brzmiał, jakby przyciskał jeden palec do warg.

Zanim straciłem przytomność, zdążyłem się jeszcze zastanowić, czy faktycznie wiedział tyle, ile sam zakładał.

 

**Londyn, Pall Mall. 5 listopada 1917 r.**

Gdybym był moim własnym bratem, nigdy by mi się to nie udało. Być człowiekiem, który wypracował ścisłą rutynę, po czym zostać rzuconym w środek wojny, a potem nie tylko musieć dzielić z kimś dom, ale zmienić go w sanatorium? Można oszaleć. Nie ułatwiłem mu sprawy tym, że pielęgniarka zrezygnowała z pracy po sześciu godzinach. Po niej przychodziły i odchodziły kolejne. Zadecydowano, że lepiej, by moje opiekunki nieustannie się zmieniały, skoro niemal traciłem zmysły z bólu i i z powodu odstawienia narkotyków.

Opisałbym wszystko, ale niewiele jestem sobie w stanie przypomnieć. Mówiąc jasno, jestem świadom, że w ścianach domów Pall Mall nie mieszkają węże; wiem też, że kręcenie się z boku na bok nie sprawia, że rany zasklepiają się szybciej. Ale podobnie jak uleciały mi z pamięci przynajmniej dwa pierwsze dni po powrocie do domu mojego brata, zapomniałem też, że Mycroft nie hoduje węży i że powinienem leżeć nieruchomo. Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, kładę moją konfuzję na karb nieustannego dzwonienia w uszach i faktu, że nadal, do cholery, nic nie widziałem.

Polepszyło mi się, kiedy przekonałem ich, że potrzebuję potężnej dawki dziesięcioprocentowego roztworu kokainy. Początkowo mi nie uwierzyli. O ile jednak rozumiem, dopominałem się tego dość gwałtownie.

Kiedy Mycroft usiadł przy moim łóżku – jego ranne pantofle nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku na tureckim dywanie – moja agonia była już o wiele bardziej świadoma.

\- Naprawdę chciałbym się dowiedzieć – zaczął Mycroft. Słyszałem jak przegląda papiery. - Gdzieś ty się nauczył takiego języka?

\- Na początku? - wycharczałem, zaciskając palce na kołdrze i następnie je rozluźniając, co było dość irytujące, ale bolało w bardzo konkretny sposób, a zatem odwracało moją uwagę od bólu całego ciała. - Od jegomościa, który nazywał się James Bultitude Trzeci. Miał bardzo ładne oczy. To chyba jego wina. Rozpuszczony elegancik z literackimi pretensjami, który klął, by wzbogacić swoją rozpaczliwą prozę. Nigdy się nie poznaliście. Potem zwiększałem zasób słownictwa.

\- Dziękuję. Zawsze się nad tym zastanawiałem. I czym, do licha, jest bladź?

\- O, Chryste. Powiedz mi, proszę, że cię tak nie nazwałem – powiedziałem, walcząc z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, pielęgniarkę. Ona też tego nie zrozumiała.

\- I dobrze.

\- Mogę ci to przeczytać? To mi pomoże.

Odczytał tekst na głos. Wiem, że chodziło o kłopoty z Imperium Ottomańskim. Straszliwe, śmiercionośne, tragiczne problemy z Imperium Ottomańskim. Powiedziałem coś o Kanale Sueskim, a potem coś o Edmundzie Allenbyu, ale nie pamiętam, co też to było. Mam jednakże pewność, że pomogłem, bo mój brat zamilkł. Kiedy mówię mu coś genialnego, często pozwala sobie wzbić się swojemu geniuszowi na wyższy poziom, nie dzieląc się ze mną swymi dalszymi przemyśleniami. Robię to samo Watsonowi, więc wybaczyłem mu, jednocześnie znów osuwając się w niebyt. Jednakże obudził mnie własny krzyk. Udało mi się go zdusić na tyle, że wydałem jedynie dźwięk człowieka, którego tchawicę miażdży niewidzialna siła.

\- Przykro mi, Sherlocku – powiedział natychmiast.

\- To nieistotne – wydyszałem.

\- Kiedy zrobiłeś to ostatnio? Zanim ja... - urwał.

\- Chyba ponad dziesięć lat temu. Kiedy baron Gruner przyprawił mnie o wstrząśnienie mózgu.

\- Przykro mi – powtórzył ponownie głucho.

\- To nie twoja wina. Niezupełnie. Gdybym nie uzależnił się od tej substancji, moje ciało nie zareagowałoby w ten sposób. A ty tylko... po prostu załóżmy, że to moja wina.

Mój brat nic nie odpowiedział. Szybko odkryłem, że jego milczenie stanowiło błogosławieństwo. Po minucie lub dwóch tępego podążania za kolejnymi skojarzeniami przypomniałem sobie fragment własnego dzieciństwa. Nigdy wcześniej nie połączyłem tego wydarzenia ze wszystkimi innymi. Ale to miało sens – było jak najbardziej logiczne – więc wkrótce, jakbym ujrzał fotografię wnętrza jego czaszki, zrozumiałem, o czym mój brat rozmyśla w takiej ciszy i z takim smutkiem. Wydawało mi się, że pęka całe moje ciało, więc nie chciałem dopuścić do pęknięcia jeszcze mego serca. Oznajmiłem więc wprost, co nie zdarza mi się często:

\- Tak, pierwszy raz podali mi morfinę, kiedy złamałem rękę – ogłosiłem na tyle jasno, na ile byłem w stanie. - Tak, nigdy nie zapomniałem, jak łagodzi ona ból. Tak, pamiętałem o tym, kiedy zażyłem ją ponownie, nie mając złamanego ramienia. Nie, to, że złamałem rękę, nie było twoją winą.

Mycroft milczał. Milczał przez kilka minut. A ja nie wiedziałem, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć.

\- Za moment wrócę – powiedział w końcu bardzo cicho.

Minęło raczej osiemdziesiąt lub dziewięćdziesiąt momentów. Skrzypienie drzwi oznajmiło jego powrót.

\- Dość się napracowałem jak na dzisiejszą noc. A ty? - podsumował ospale. - No już. Poczytam jeszcze chwilę, a potem sam trochę odpocznę.

„Co poczytasz?” - zastanawiałem się, jednocześnie rozważając, czy zamarzający człowiek może utonąć we własnym pocie.

Mój brat odchrząknął.

\- Przeglądając swe zapiski dotyczące spraw prowadzonych przez mego przyjaciela, Sherlocka Holmesa w ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat, a takich mam ponad siedemdziesiąt, dostrzegam wiele zagadek tragicznych, kilka komicznych, mnóstwo zaś po prostu dziwnych. Żadna z nich nie jest zwyczajna. Mój przyjaciel pracował bardziej dla przyjemności niż dla zarobku, odmawiał więc zajmowania się sprawami, które według niego nie były niezwykłe lub fantastyczne. Żadna z nich nie okazała się jednak równie osobliwa jak ta związana ze słynną rodziną Roylott ze Stoke Moran w hrabstwie Surrey.**

Znów muszę o tym wspomnieć: mój brat – niech Bóg go błogosławi – jest najmądrzejszym człowiekiem w Londynie. A skoro John Watson przebywał we Francji, muszę dodać, że – tymczasowo – stał się również najlepszym i o najłaskawszym sercu.

 

**Londyn, Pall Mall. 7 listopada 1917 r.**

Dwa dni później czułem się lepiej, ale moje oczy pozostawały zasłonięte. Leżałem na kanapie w salonie, okryty kocem, i wiedziałem, że nie powinienem się poruszać, ale desperacko tego pragnąłem. Obawiam się, że ta kombinacja mogła źle wpłynąć na mój nastrój.

\- Nigdy nie będę mógł docenić faktu, że tylko nieznacznie uszkodziłem sobie oczy, jeśli już nigdy nie pozwolisz mi nimi spojrzeć – marudziłem.

\- Niepowetowana strata – odparł Mycroft. - Proszę, nalałem ci herbaty.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytałem. Mój brat proponuje mi herbatę, kiedy nie wie, jak coś ubrać w słowa.

\- O nic – westchnął. - Masz pocztę. A ja wyznanie. Obawiam się, że ten list jest raczej odpowiedzią na wiadomość, którą ja napisałem, niż na wiadomość, którą napisałeś ty.

Już podnosiłem rękę, by zerwać opaskę z oczu, gdy niezwykle duża dłoń złapała mój nadgarstek.

\- Przeczytam ci go za twoją zgodą – zaproponował mój brat. - Nie przypuszczam, żeby on był w stanie mnie zszokować, pisząc list, który musi przejść przez cenzora.

\- Czytaj więc – zgodziłem się po chwili zastanowienia.

Oto, co było w liście:

_Mój drogi Holmesie,_

_wiadomości o Tobie zmartwiły mnie niezmiernie. Podziękuj swojemu bratu w moim imieniu – dziękuję mu z całego serca. Jestem wdzięczny, że szybko dostarczono mi te informacje. W tym samym czasie inny doktor, mój kolega po fachu – i równie zapalony pisarz jak ja sam – dowiedział się, że jego małżonka została ranna. Byli razem prawie trzydzieści lat i nie umiem Ci rzeczowo opisać głębi jego bólu. Przepiszę Ci fragment jego listu, gdyż dzielimy ze sobą światło świecy, a on nie kryje przede mną swego cierpienia._

„ _To, że wiem, że cierpisz, a mnie przy Tobie nie ma... Nie można skrzywdzić mnie dogłębniej. Kochanie, ta agonia nie może się równać z niczym. A myślałem, że wiem, jak to jest – cierpieć z Twego powodu. Będąc tak daleko od Ciebie i tak nie czuję się sobą, a zrozumieć, że jestem oddalony o tyle mil, podczas gdy Ty... To jak profanacja wszystkiego, co jest mi drogie. Nie miałem racji, serce moje. Gdybym tylko był z Tobą! Albo gdybym był Tobą, gdyby nic Ci nie dolegało, gdybym czuł Twoją obecność tutaj! Gdybym tylko nigdy Cię nie zostawił... Jeśli stwierdzisz, że list ten jest nieskładny, to tylko dlatego, że resztką siły woli powstrzymuję się, by nie pobiec w stronę Londynu i nie oglądać się, dopóki nie postawią mnie przed sądem polowym. Nie miałem racji pod tak wieloma względami...”_

_Zdrowiej szybko, przyjacielu. Proszę. Jeśli Twój brat uważa, że jesteś w większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż mi zasugerował, niezwłocznie mnie o tym poinformuje. To ja miałem być w niebezpieczeństwie, Holmes. Nie Ty. Nigdy Ty. I to mimo Twojej brawury. Mój stary, skorzystaj ze swych wybitnych możliwości, by dojść do siebie. Kiedy wrócę, nie chce zastać Londynu pustym._

 

_Zawsze Twój,_

_John Watson_

 

Mycroft zamilkł z namysłem. W każdym razie przypuszczam, że się namyślał, bo usłyszałem, jak bierze mały łyk herbaty.

\- Przyznaję, dość niezręczna metoda, ale nie umie posługiwać się szyframi jak ty czy ja – powiedziałem, kiedy uznałem, że wystarczająco panuję nad głosem. - Zapewniam cię, że on _nie zamierza_ doprowadzić do tego, by aresztowali mnie za homoseksualizm.

\- Nie, przypuszczam, że to byłoby przeciwne jego własnym pragnieniom. A biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, poradził sobie zupełnie dobrze – odparł spokojnie mój brat.

\- Zupełnie sobie nie poradził – prychnąłem.- Szkoda, że nie widziałeś, w jakim był stanie, kiedy ujrzał dość irytujące dzieło łotrów barona Grunera. Bracie mój, nie widzę cię, więc nie mam pojęcia, co sobie właśnie myślisz.

\- Chłopcze, nawet gdybyś mnie widział, niekoniecznie wiedziałbyś, co myślę.

\- To jednak pomaga.

\- Myślę, że jesteś dość szczęśliwym człowiekiem – odparł wolno.

Mój brat jest dobrym obserwatorem. Z całą pewnością powtarzał więc wniosek, do którego doszedł już dawno. Ze wszystkich ludzi w Londynie on akurat na pewno wiedział to wcześniej.

 

*Rejon w Londynie, w XIX i pierwszej połowie XX wieku synonim slumsów i biedoty.

** Za opowiadaniem „Wzorzysta wstęga” ze zbioru „Księga wszystkich dokonań Sherlocka Holmesa”, tłum. Marta Domagalska.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Londyn, Pall Mall. Połowa listopada, 1917 r.**

Kiedy wreszcie pozwolili mi zdjąć bandaże z oczu, stanąłem przed lustrem w mojej tymczasowej sypialni. Nagi. Trwało to zdecydowanie zbyt długo nawet jak na ekscentryka, za którego się uważam. Gdybym miał wybrać, kto powinien mnie takim zastać, kolejność wyglądałaby następująco: po pierwsze, nikt. Po drugie – jedna z tych anonimowych, histerycznych pokojówek. Po trzecie: John Watson, jakimś cudem mi zwrócony. Po czwarte: ktokolwiek inny poza Mycroftem. Nigdy, nigdy nie powinien był to być mój rodzony brat. I oczywiście to on wszedł do pokoju, by powiedzieć mi, że śniadanie jest gotowe i zastał mnie gapiącego się na swoje odbicie i walczącego z zawrotami głowy. Właśnie tak wygląda moja relacja ze Stwórcą. Kiedy umrę, kiedy wreszcie przejdę granicę, zamienimy sobie kilka słów na temat Jego żartów.

\- Co zatem myślisz? - zapytałem beznamiętnie, gdyż wydawało mi się to mniej poniżające.

Mycroft powoli pokonał dzielącą nas odległość. Nawet gdybym go nie widział, poczułbym jego kroki na wyśmienitych podłogach Pall Mall. A oto co zobaczył...

Moja twarz nie zmieniła się szczególnie przez te wszystkie lata, gdyż od zawsze była bardzo wymowna. Mój wiedźmi, haczykowaty nos pozostał taki sam. Posiwiały mi włosy, zostało w nich już tylko kilka czarnych kosmyków (co powinno było poprawić mój wygląd, ale wyszło na to samo – nie wydaję się już taki przeraźliwie blady, ale połączenie siwych włosów i jasnoszarych oczu jest dość upiorne). Moja szczęka, policzki i czoło nie zmieniły się. Mam wiele zmarszczek wokół oczu, świadczących o ciężkiej, umysłowej pracy, i zaledwie kilka płytkich zmarszczek od śmiechu – nigdy nie uśmiechałem się tyle, ile Watson, więc moje zmarszczki nie mogą się równać jego własnym. Tak czy inaczej, większość z tych na jego twarzy mogę przypisać samemu sobie, bo siedem razy na dziesięć to ja doprowadzałem go do śmiechu. A przynajmniej chciałbym tak myśleć. By podsumować: widziałem pięćdziesięcioletnich mężczyzn, którzy wydawali się starsi niż ja.

Ale, koniec końców, to niczego nie ułatwiało. Absolutnie niczego.

Nigdy nie byłem w stanie przytyć. Szczerze mówiąc, nieszczególnie próbowałem. Teraz więc patrzyłem na nagiego mężczyznę, który oparł ręce na biodrach, któremu dość ostentacyjnie wystawały żebra, który miał pierś raczej żylastą i muskularną, niż zapadłą... i z wieloma bliznami, rozcięciami, śladami po oparzeniach przypominającymi pajęczą śmierć, zadrapaniami. Wybuch wyrwał kawałek ciała akurat z mego lewego ramienia. To powinno było mnie rozbawić, ale przyprawiało raczej o mdłości. Straciłem fragmenty skóry z przedramion. Sińce nadal miały kolor fioletu, choć zaczynały powoli przybierać zieloną barwę. Nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej, ale zniknął maleńki kawałek płatka mojego prawego ucha.

Mycroft patrzył na to samo co ja i wydawało się, że wreszcie opuści go chłodne opanowanie. A potem uniósł brew.

\- Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, było o wiele gorzej – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Rozumiem teraz, czemu morfina wydała ci się doskonałym wyborem.

\- Dziecko, załóż coś na siebie, zamarzniesz na śmierć – odparł miękko i poszedł po szlafrok.

\- Mam sześćdziesiąt trzy lata – odkrzyknąłem, mrużąc oczy. Na udzie miałem szramę, być może po tasaku. - Żadne ze mnie dziecko.

\- A kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, ja skończyłem siedemdziesiąt lat. Pozwól mi na odrobinę złudzeń. - Znacząco wręczył mi szlafrok.

\- Rzeczywiście! - Zdałem sobie sprawę. - Wszystkiego najlepszego. Powinienem był dać ci prezent.

\- Dałeś. Przeżyłeś.

Założyłem na siebie szlafrok. „Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić” - pomyślałem, zawiązując pasek i jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że w ciągu dwudziestu minut muszę dorzucić drwa do kominka, by w pokoju dało się dalej wytrzymać. Zawdzięczałem memu bratu tak wiele. Zawdzięczałem mu swoje życie, a może nawet coś więcej. Rzadko mu to mówię. Żaden z nas nie chce tego słuchać. Ale robię co w mojej mocy. Więc założyłem szlafrok, przyczesałem ręką włosy i poszedłem za nim do jadalni na śniadanie.

Tego popołudnia zasiadłem z piórem w ręku. Nieszczególnie chciałem ujrzeć słowa, które miałem zamiar zapisać, ale wiedziałem, że muszę. Narzuciłem mu prawdomówność niczym najświętszy wyraz zaufania. Musiałem mu dorównać albo nie byłbym go wart.

_Mój drogi Watsonie,_

Urwałem. Tak nie może być. Muszę po prostu udać, że piszę do samego siebie i poradzić sobie z najgorszą częścią. Przeczytałem wystarczająco dużo listów, w których mnie oszczędzał. Było tego aż nadto. Wiedziałem, co dokładnie przemilczał i, gdybym sobie pozwolił, mógłbym to ujrzeć. Nie mogłem poddać go podobnej manipulacji.

_Obawiam się, że muszę Ci wyznać, iż jestem solidnie poobijany. Okaże się jeszcze, czy zmiany są permanentne, ale musisz znać prawdę: nigdy wcześniej nie odniosłem takich ran. Z na wpół zapomnianych pogawędek w szpitalu wnioskuję, że musieli mi założyć przynajmniej sto czterdzieści szwów, a ja ciągle je rozszarpywałem. Dzięki Bogu, gorączka już mi minęła. Wrócił mi też wzrok, więc mogę do Ciebie napisać. Duża część mojego brzucha jest poraniona, a to jeszcze nie wszystko. Przeżyję, jak sądzę, ale będę wiódł odtąd inne życie._

_Przyzwyczaiłeś się może do mojego prawego ucha? Wygląda teraz nieco inaczej. Mam wrażenie, że powinienem za to przeprosić, ale nie wiem dlaczego._

_Chciałbym powiedzieć Ci wiele, wiele rzeczy. Nie mogę natomiast zapewnić Cię, że nie będę miał koszmarnych blizn. Przypuszczam jednak, że musiałeś znieść tyle podobnych widoków, że nie przeżyjesz po powrocie szoku. Przetrwałeś wiele burz, mój przyjacielu, podobnie zresztą jak ja. Opiekowałeś się innymi ludźmi, którzy przeszli swoje własne burze. Strapionymi ludźmi, którzy ciągnęli do Ciebie niczym ptaki do latarni morskiej._

_Ale z całą uczciwością mogę Ci powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że Cię tu nie ma. Nie sądź, że przez wzgląd na siebie nie modlę się o Twój powrót. Gdybym mógł dzięki jakiemuś fortelowi zabrać Cię z Francji i umieścić w środku Sussex – beze mnie – oddałbym wszystko. Ale wiem, jak wyglądałeś, kiedy wydawało się, że znalazłem się w zasięgu eksplozji. Teraz rzeczywiście ją przeżyłem, a Ty wyglądałbyś o wiele gorzej. Nie cierp tylko dlatego, że ja cierpię. Nie chcę, żebyś tu teraz był._

_Ale z drugiej strony, gdybyśmy zamienili się miejscami..._

_Chcę powiedzieć, że kiedy mnie ujrzysz, będę już w o wiele lepszej formie. Nieco zmieniony, tak. Ale zmiany nie będą dotyczyć niczego, co zdawałeś się zawsze we mnie cenić. Wiem, że Ty tak przynajmniej wierzysz._

_Męczy mnie to. Nie, nie pisanie do Ciebie, nigdy pisanie do Ciebie, ale pisanie do Ciebie, kiedy przebywasz wiele mil dalej już tak. Tak bardzo pragnę, żebyś był w Sussex. Skończę już tę bezcelową epistołę i powrócę lepiej do prób skończenia wojny._

 

_Twój sługa,_

_Sherlock Holmes._

 

**Londyn, Pall Mall. Sierpień, 1918 r.**

Oczywiście, że Watson i ja wymienialiśmy potem listy. Wszystkie były czułe, choć nigdy ostentacyjnie. W międzyczasie moje zdrowie znacząco się poprawiło, pomagałem memu bratu jak tylko mogłem i obaj wróciliśmy do życia w Whitehall.

Zginęły jeszcze tysiące ludzi. Robiliśmy co w naszej mocy, by ich ocalić. Ja – przy pomocy łamania szyfrów, języków, chemii, instynktów szpiegowskich, obserwacji, dedukcji oraz czystej siły woli. On – przy pomocy wszystkich informacji zakodowanych i zgromadzonych w przepastnych przestrzeniach jego umysłu.

Przez ponad pół roku nie otrzymałem żadnego listu, który mógłbym określić mianem „presburskiego”.

Kilka godzin wcześniej w naszym gabinecie w Whitehall znalazł się dość ponury Lestrade. Wiedząc, że Mycroft preferuje tabakę, wyjął z papierośnicy dwa papierosy, podał mi jeden i zapalił go, a potem zajął się swoim własnym.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że nie umiemy zmusić go do mówienia – stwierdził, siadając po drugiej stronie mego biurka. - Zakapuje z całą pewnością, jestem tego pewien, tak jak tego, że nie nazywa się Charlie Gazowy. Chodzi o to, żeby powiedział prawdę, a potem trzeba oddzielić ją od ewidentnych kłamstw. To trochę potrwa.

\- Nie mamy czasu – powiedziałem, chociaż żaden z nas nie musiał tych słów usłyszeć, i potarłem dłońmi twarz. - Skoro kłamstwa są tak oczywiste, to je zauważę.

\- Mam go przyprowadzić osobiście czy przesłać panu transkrypt? - zapytał Lestrade. Jego jasnobrązowe oczy zdradzały krańcowe wyczerpanie.

\- Przyjdę do Yardu – zaproponowałem. - Jutro przed lunchem. Damy sobie z nim radę.

\- Doskonale – wtrącił się mój brat. - Poradzisz sobie lepiej, niż ja bym to zrobił, Sherlocku. Nie mam energii, żeby udawać zainteresowanie jego paplaniną.

\- Ciekawostka – wymamrotał Lestrade – czemu przybrał imię Charlie Gazowy, skoro nie ma pojęcia o urotropinie.

Uśmiechnąłem się, chociaż był to bardzo słaby uśmiech.

\- Nic więcej nie możemy dziś zrobić – westchnął Mycroft i wstał.

\- Co słychać u Doktora, panie Holmes? - spytał mnie Lestrade, sięgając po kapelusz.

\- Nadal we Francji! - wybuchnąłem.

Zapadła okropna cisza.

\- Lestrade, proszę, niech mi pan wybaczy – dodałem natychmiast.

Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie wypowiedziałem do niego takich słów, przynajmniej sądząc po tym, jak zaskoczony uniósł brwi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wcześniej błagałem Lestrade'a o wybaczenie, nie pamiętam tego. Biedny mały terier stał przede mną z brązowym melonikiem w dwóch szczupłych, szczurzych dłoniach, czekając, aż do głowy przyjdą mu słowa, które mogłyby wymazać ostatnie dziesięć sekund.

\- Sherlocku! - powiedział Mycroft ostro.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało, panie Holmes... i panie Holmes – dodał Lestrade napiętym głosem.

\- Stało się! - zaprotestowałem. - Nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo...

\- Niech pan nie przeprasza – wydusił ze swego dziwnie ściśniętego gardła. - Tylko niech pan nie przeprasza. Nie zniosę tego, panie Holmes. Proszę udawać, że niczego nie powiedziałem, ale, na miłość boską, niech pan nie przeprasza. Nie mam pojęcia, jak pan żyje z dnia na dzień.

Ukłonił się pospiesznie i płytko, a potem szybko wyszedł. Zostawił za sobą zapach źle wywietrzonego kominka i słodki aromat smakowego tytoniu do fajki.

\- Istnieje możliwość, że wkrótce stracę zmysły – wyznałem słabo mojemu bratu.

\- To prawdopodobne – przyznał. - Niedługo się dowiemy.

Wydaje mi się, że list Watsona dotarł z ostatnią tego dnia pocztą, gdyż czekał na mnie wieczorem na szafce w korytarzu, kiedy przyjechaliśmy z Mycroftem do domu i tym samym zakończyliśmy obrzydliwy dzień, którego ostatnią obrzydliwość przypieczętowałem osobiście.

Zacząłem go czytać, wchodząc po schodach, przy świetle księżyca wpadającym przez okno na korytarzu. Czytałem dalej, włączając lampę gazową. Potem udało mi się usiąść na krześle przy stole w jadalni i odłożyć na bok kapelusz. Uniknąłem więc przewrócenia się na schodach jak kłoda. Ale niewiele brakowało.

_Mój drogi Holmesie,_

_dzisiaj, mój przyjacielu, zajmowałem się pewną dziewczyną. Wyszła z lasu w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Ktoś ją okrutnie wykorzystał. We włosach wciąż miała gałązki i błoto, obejmowała się ramionami jakby to był kaftan bezpieczeństwa; potraktowano ją tak podle, że nawet już nie szlochała. Po śladach na jej ramionach poznałem, że pchnięto ją na drut kolczasty. Zapewniłem jej osobne miejsce do spania w moim własnym namiocie, odrobinę żywności, wiele wody. Nie życzy sobie, by którykolwiek z nas się nią zajmował. Jeśli będzie się przy tym upierać dłużej niż dzień i dalej mi nie zaufa, będę musiał postąpić wbrew naszym wspólnym pragnieniom i zmusić ją do zniesienia moich medycznych oględzin. Nie mogę pozwolić, by jej rany zaczęły się paprać. Ale na razie kiedy ktoś podchodzi, ona warczy jak zranione zwierzątko, więc odsyłam wszystkich niemile widzianych gości. Mój drogi przyjacielu, jej oczy są takie rozwścieczone, takie inteligentne! Gdybym przemocą opatrzył jej ramiona, nigdy już nie zaufałaby żadnemu człowiekowi. Jestem tego pewien. Przysięgam, Holmes, przede wszystkim upewniłem się, że przeżyje. A teraz, dziesięć godzin później, ona pozwala mi siadać obok siebie i podawać gorący rosół. Ale nie mógłbym jej leczyć wbrew jej woli, gdyż ktoś inny zmiażdżył zupełnie jej wolną wolę, wiedząc, że da się to zrobić w bardzo krótkim czasie. A ja nie mógłbym tak postąpić._

_A może nie mam racji?_

_Muszę Cię przeprosić. Wiem, że pragniesz prawdy. Ale niczego mi nie ułatwiasz, Holmes, choć to nie Twoja wina. Nie może Ci być wiadomo absolutnie nic o głębi moich wyborów moralnych, gdyż nie da się ich wyjaśnić; niepodobna Ci ich nawet opisać, skoro przechodzisz rekonwalescencję tak daleko ode mnie. Nawet małpie fantazje nie złagodzą wymowy tego listu._

_Zastanawiam się, czy prawda może ją złagodzić?_

„ _Nadszedł czas, bym się zaszył na tej niewielkiej farmie, o której od dawna marzę”.*_

_Wypowiedziałeś te słowa, kiedy opuściliśmy zapuszczony dom Presbury'ego. To nie fantazje. Wiem, że to powiedziałeś. Wyszeptane podczas podróży pociągiem do domu żarty na temat małpiego serum nie mają znaczenia. Powiedziałeś to, mój drogi Holmesie._

_A potem patrzyłeś, jak uczę się okrucieństwa._

_Oduczę się go. Przysięgam Ci._

_Sprawię, że będziemy tacy jak kiedyś. Czy mam sprawić, byś krzyczał: „Chodź, Watsonie, chodź!”, a potem przemykać z Tobą przez krzaki w półmroku? Czy mam stworzyć do tego światło księżyca i mury obrosłe bluszczem? A może powinna to być burleska, więc trzeba dodać człowieka-małpę skaczącego z gałęzi na gałąź? Może powinienem drwić z siebie samego tak, jak na to zasługuję?_

_Wiem, co zrobię. Sprawię, że będziesz drwił z nas. Drwił ze mnie, z moich przytłaczających pragnień. Zasługuję na to. Czasem chciałeś tak postąpić, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. Tak bardzo potrzebowałem, by moja miłość trwała wiecznie, że chyba z całym rozmysłem zostawiłem za sobą ślady krwi. Jak skrytobójca._

_Lepiej coś zostawić za sobą, niż pozwolić sobie to ukraść, prawda? Czy lepiej cisnąć żebrakowi sześc pensów, niż zostać obrobionym przez kieszonkowca? Raczej dar czy kradzież? Co jest lepsze? Ty znasz odpowiedź, Holmes. Byłeś raz w takim miejscu. W Szwajcarii. Sprawię, że powiesz coś, czego w rzeczywistości nigdy byś nawet nie pomyślał. Tuż przed pojmaniem szalonego profesora, opętanego młodością i doprowadzonego do obłędu małpami, powiesz:_

„ _Pomyśl tylko, Watsonie, że wszyscy, zarówno materialiści, jak i ludzie podatni na pokusy, będą starali się przedłużyć swój marny żywot. Ci uduchowieni zajmą się dążeniem do wyższych wartości. Przetrwają tylko najgorsze kreatury. Nasz biedny świat zamieni się w szambo”.*_

_Nigdy byś nie wypowiedział takich słów. Dostrzegasz piękno nawet w szambie. Zupełnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki dostrzegasz szambo w pięknie._

_Ale może ja sam właśnie tak myślałem, Holmes?_

_Sądzę, że to możliwe._

_ Nie żeby moja namiętność była czymś mniej niż... nie, z całą pewnością była  _ lepsza _ niż cokolwiek, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczałem. Była mi czymś świętym, drogi przyjacielu. Tylko moja wybranka i ja, reszta świata mogła iść do diabła. Tu chodzi o moje mankiety na wypastowanym parkiecie obok kieliszka z winem z resztką tokaju; chodzi o synonimy określające rzeczy nieuchwytne; o osobę, którą kocham bardziej niż całe moje życie, mówiącą mi po francusku to, czego nie śmiałaby wypowiedzieć po angielsku. Wiem, kto okrąża mój świat i trzymam się mojego satelity jak każdy śmiertelnik. Ale czy rozumiałem, że rozpaczliwie zaciskam palce? Że ciążę? Że się boję? _

_Stracę to wszystko, Holmes, stracę podobnie jak Ty, chociaż myśl o świecie bez mego błogosławieństwa wystarcza, by zatrzymać mnie w pół kroku._

_A więc porzuciłem to, zostawiłem za sobą._

_Ból jednak nie jest mniejszy, Holmes. Mój Boże, nie jest. Czy dowiedziałeś się tego w Szwajcarii? Czy dowiedziałeś się tego w Europie, mój drogi przyjacielu? Kiedy próbowałeś utratą swojego życia uratować moje własne?_

_Czy odkryłeś, że zostawienie czegoś za sobą boli bardziej niż utracenie tego na zawsze? Czy pragnąłeś to odzyskać, podobnie jak ja? Czy zastanawiałeś się, jak ona może przez resztę życia nie myśleć o Tobie jak o zupełnym głupcu? Jak mogłeś przeżyć taki czyn? A ja? Czy można wybaczyć partnerce wszystkie synonimy, o których nigdy nie pomyślała? Czy możesz wybaczyć mi fikcję? Zaimki? Bajeczki? Ucieczkę?_

_Nie wiem już, co powiedzieć._

_Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej częściowo była to kwestia odwagi. Tak sądziłem. Prawdziwa, szczera odwaga, która niegdyś mnie cechowała. Zanim rozerwało mnie na pół na pustyni i wróciłem źle zszyty, jak niezręcznie sklejony wazon, a Ty na nowo przedstawiłeś mnie samemu sobie. Pamiętasz koncert Sarasate'a?_

_Chcę wrócić do domu, mój drogi. Chcę wrócić do domu. I chcę, żeby nadal tam była i mnie pragnęła._

_Proszę, zapytaj moją żonę, czy jest w stanie mi wybaczyć._

_John Watson_

 

Skończyłem lekturę i schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Okazało się, że moje dłonie drżą. Skrzyżowałem więc ramiona i oparłem na nich czoło, nosem dotykajac blatu.

Usłyszałem, jak mój brat wstaje i podnosi list ze stołu. Czekałem. Przeczytał go. Nie ma sensu próbować ukrywać sekret przed człowiekiem, który umie wydedukować, co zrobisz, zanim rzeczywiście to zrobisz. I który umie czytać ci w myślach. Gdyby Bóg był dla mnie dobry, tak wyglądałoby dzielnie mieszkania z Bogiem.

\- Naprawdę jesteście zaślubieni? - zapytał mnie.

Nie tego pytania oczekiwałem. Na pewno nie tego. Odwróciłem głowę i zamrugałem.

\- Mycrofcie, być może jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, ale Doktor jest mężczyzną. Ja zaś – mimo moich pewnych upodobań, które zdają się sugerować coś innego, a także mimo żałosnego zaimka, który przypisano mi w próbie zachowania minimalnych środków ostrożności – także nim jestem.

\- Twoje dowcipy bez wątpienia byłyby przezabawne, gdybyś tylko nie zapomniał, że jestem zagorzałym ateistą – odparł spokojnie, składając list i odkładając go na stół blisko mnie. - Małżeństwo jest tylko tym, co postanowią sobie ludzie. Niczym więcej. A także niczym mniej.

\- Och – westchnąłem. - A więc tak.

\- Powinieneś mi był powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego? Żebyś mógł kupić mi maselnicę w prezencie ślubnym?

Mycroft roześmiał się. Odrzucił głowę w tył i roześmiał się – od wielu ponurych miesięcy nie słyszałem, żeby śmiał się tak długo i tak prawdziwie. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to mając jakieś dziewięć albo dziesięć lat przestałem się śmiać w głos. Odkryłem, że mieszkańcy naszego domostwa nie docenią wiele rzeczy, które uważałem za zabawne (a mnóstwo rzeczy uważałem za zabawne). Uznałem więc, że od tej pory, zamiast nieustannie wpadać w tarapaty – co mogło doprowadzić do naprawdę bolesnych doświadczeń – jeśli uznam coś za zabawne, to, do cholery, zachowam to dla siebie. Śmieję się bardzo często, ale od 1864 nikt tego śmiechu nie usłyszał. Chyba już nawet nie pamiętam, że może być inaczej. Ale lubię myśleć, że gdybym nadal śmiał się na głos, dźwięk ten przypominałby śmiech mego brata. Jego śmiech jest bogaty, prosty, ciepły jak bochenek świeżego chleba i wydobywa się prosto z trzewi.

\- Nie, nie – wykrztusił. - Nieważne.

Muszę tu powiedzieć, że mój brat nigdy nie porzuca tematu. Nie, tak naprawdę nigdy nie porzuca ważnych tematów. Co jest jeszcze gorsze. Zaniepokoiłem się.

\- Jak to nieważne?

\- Po prostu wygląda mi to na coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć. - Wychodząc z pokoju, wzruszył ramionami i zamknął za sobą wysokie drzwi do swojej sypialni.

Nie mógł powiedzieć niczego, co brzmiałoby bardziej niewinnie. I oczywiście miał rację, co powinno było poprawić sytuację. Oczywiście, że powinien był wiedzieć. Oczywiście. I oczywiście nigdy nie byłbym w stanie tego powiedzieć z choćby minimalną uprzejmością. Trudno powiedzieć na głos (a jeszcze trudniej chyba napisać) swemu starszemu bratu, który żyje w celibacie i poniekąd zastępuje ci ojca: „Człowiek, z którym bez przerwy nielegalnie kopuluję, jest w naszym domu traktowany jak mój małżonek. Bądź tak miły i podaj mi marmoladę, dobrze?”.

Taka rzecz nie powinna przyprawić mnie o drżenie. Nie płakałem. Dobry Jezu, jak bardzo chciałem się rozpłakać. Niestety, moje oczy pozostawały suche, podobnie jak gardło. Ale chyba nigdy nie byłem tak smutny. Zranienie, złość, ból, żałoba, załamanie... wszystkie te uczucia są nieznośne na swój własny sposób. Ale nie znam emocji tak trudnej do wytrzymania jak zwykły smutek. To nie tylko świadomość, że ze światem jest coś nie tak. Nie tylko świadomość, że wiesz, co jest nie tak z ludzkością; świadomość, że nigdy nie uda ci się tego naprawić. Najgorsze jest to, że widzisz samego siebie, widzisz, że próbujesz z całych sił... i świadomość, że robisz to bezowocnie. Świadomość, że każdy inny człowiek może upaść równie nisko jak ty, a jednak nadal będzie tobą pogardzać. To świadomość, że każda wersja ciebie, którą budowałeś latami, jest jak zamek z piasku postawiony na lodowych fundamentach albo jak igloo na środku pustyni.

Jest więc nie tylko tymczasowa, ale  _ nie jest tym, co było potrzebne. _

To świadomość, że mogłeś umrzeć – że prawie umarłeś – a twój brat nigdy nie wiedziałby, że jesteś komuś poślubiony.

 

**Londyn, Whitehall. 8 sierpnia 1918 r.**

Mężczyźni w wieku sześćdziesięciu czterech lat nie powinni spędzać nocy przy stole, zwinięci w kłębek na drewnianym krześle. Kiedy wstałem, wziąłem kąpiel i ból częściowo opuścił moje ciało.

Mieszkanie było dziwnie puste. Mycroft już wyszedł do Whitehall. Potrzebował mnie, więc poszedłem jego śladem.

Gdy przyjechałem do biura, nie zastałem tam nikogo. To było nietypowe, ale uznałem, że mój brat został wezwany na spotkanie z premierem albo ministrem spraw wewnętrznych.

Pośród bałaganu na moim biurku znajdowało się coś obcego. Ołówek Lestrade'a. Zostawił go, kiedy wczoraj uciekł. Włożyłem go do kieszeni i poszedłem pieszo do Yardu.

Kiedy Lestrade mnie ujrzał, jego wąska twarz zaczerwieniła się z zażenowania, tak jakbym po zastanowieniu mógł dojść do wniosku, że nie miałem racji, przepraszając, i znów postanowiłem werbalnie go uderzyć.

\- Zgubił pan swój ołówek – stwierdziłem z całą galanterią, na jaką było mnie stać. - Zdobyłem się na wielki wysiłek, wzbiłem się na wyżyny logiki, stworzyłem teorie tak wymyślne, że nigdy by ich pan nie pojął, hipotezy zbyt skomplikowane, by je opisać, sięgnąłem po pokłady mojej niezmierzonej energii i szerokie zasoby wiedzy. Wszystko po to, by go odnaleźć. Ostatecznie zatriumfowałem nad mrocznymi siłami i uratowałem pański ołówek od losu gorszego niż śmierć. Proszę bardzo. Nie ma za co.

Lestrade zamrugał. Wydawał się w połowie wzruszony, w jednej czwartej zbity z tropu i w jednej czwartej – dzięki Bogu – zirytowany.

\- Chędoż się pan – powiedział przyjaźnie.

\- Gdybym tylko miał możliwość...

\- No cóż – wymamrotał i zarumienił się. Była to jedna z najbardziej wzruszających rzeczy, jakie Lestrade zrobił w mojej obecności. Bardzo nudna z niego ludzka wiewiórka. Ale ma dobre intencje.

\- Proszę mnie zaraz zabrać do Gazowego Charliego i złammy go wspólnie. - Zlitowałem się nad nim.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Ruszył korytarzem.

Dopiero wieczorem powróciłem na Whitehall. A kiedy rzuciłem okiem na nasze biuro, istotnie się zdenerwowałem.

Żaden papier na biurku mego brata nie zmienił położenia. Oczywiście, zawsze są tam ich całe stosy, ale jestem człowiekiem, który zauważa każdy szczegół, więc w dowolnym momencie umiem rozpoznać, z którymi absurdalnymi ludzkimi zachowaniami Mycroft w danej chwili usiłuje sobie poradzić. Przez całą wojnę nie przypisał mi żadnego zadania, gdyż zauważywszy, że żółty segregator z czerwonymi kartkami urósł o centymetr, podczas gdy kupka listów zmalała, sam umiałem wydedukować, czego aktualnie potrzebuje.

A teraz wszystko leżało nietknięte, zaś mój brat stał z rękami w kieszeniach i wyglądał za okno. Jest potężnym człowiekiem, równie szerokim jak wysokim, więc blokował większość zanikającego, niebieskawego światła.

Nie odwrócił potężnej, siwej głowy, ale usłyszał jak wchodzę i zamykam za sobą drzwi.

\- Bitwa pod Amiens – powiedziałem cicho. - Boże, Mycrofcie, co się stało? Miało się dzisiaj zacząć.

Odchrząknął i zerknął na zegarek. Potem zacząłem podejrzewać, że zrobił to dlatego, iż uznał, że wykonanie fikołka albo wybuchnięcie płaczem jest poniżej jego godności. Gdyby jednakże zrobił którąś z tych rzeczy, wybaczyłbym mu. Jak każdy dobry młodszy brat.

\- Przełamaliśmy front o trzynaście kilometrów – wyszeptał. - Razem z Kanadyjczykami, Australijczykami, z... z Czwartą Armią. Wkrótce będzie tam więcej Amerykanów. Przez kilka ostatnich godzin dostawałem najświeższe wiadomości. Trzynaście kilometrów.

To nie brzmiało jak duży wyczyn. Trzynaście kilometrów. Ale widziałem to, co mój brat. Może nie wszystko, ale widziałem wystarczająco. Wszystko – od oświadczeń w sprawie zboża po statystyki dotyczące samochodów pancernych. Poczułem gulę w gardle.

\- I widzisz to! - powiedziałem z trudem. - Widzisz to! Skończy się. Udało ci się. Och, udało ci się, udało ci się. Bracie mój, wygrałeś wojnę!

\- Być może – przyznał, wyciągając chusteczkę i kaszląc w nią. - Za jakieś pół roku ją wygram.

Podszedłem do okna i stanąłem za nim. Nie jesteśmy ludźmi ceniącymi sobie wybuchy uczuć. Więc oparłem ramiona na jego szerokich plecach i razem z nim wpatrzyłem się w Londyn. Miasto, oczywiście, było brudne, ale pełne starych kamieni, sędziwych drzew i dzielnych ludzi. Moje ramię pozostawało sztywne – być może już zawsze będzie sztywne – ale do tej pory nie pamiętałem, jak smakuje nadzieja. Jest nieco dekadencka. Więc oparłem się o mego brata, wyliczając, kiedy mogę się spodziewać powrotu mego męża do domu.

\- Okłamałem cię – powiedział mój brat zduszonym głosem.

\- Słucham?

\- Zawsze widziałem – szepnął. Jego ramiona zaczęły lekko podrygiwać. - Mój mózg też działa inaczej. Zawsze wszystko widziałem. Nie było takiej sekundy, w której bym tego nie widział. Powiedziałem ci, że nauczyłem się tego nie widzieć, bo lepiej panujesz nad swoim umysłem niż ja nad moim. Mój być może jest w stanie pojąć nieco więcej, ale twój – z wielu różnych powodów – jest o wiele bardziej zdyscyplinowany. Okłamałem cię. Myślałem, że ty możesz osiągnąć coś, czego ja nie byłem w stanie, a nie chciałem, żebyś to widział. Proszę, powiedz mi, że tego nie widziałeś,  _petit frère._

Położyłem dłoń na jego obojczyku i objąłem go spokojnie.

\- Nigdy tego nie widziałem.

\- No cóż – westchnął, biorąc się w garść. - Jest to ulga.

Patrzyliśmy jeszcze chwilę na Londyn. Kolor nieba wyostrzał pomarańcz liści drzew w parku Regents.

\- Muszę iść do biura wywiadu. Jeszcze długo nie wrócę do domu. Stoisz mi na drodze, Sherlocku – poinformował mnie spokojnie.

\- Wiem – zapewniłem go.

 

**Londyn, Pall Mall. 8 sierpnia 1918 r.**

Minęło tyle czasu, że odzwyczaiłem się od chodzenia od bruku. Afganistan był wstrząsającym, ale bardzo krótkim epizodem; na tyle krótkim, że nie zapomniałem o miejskiej atmosferze. Tłumy ludzi na chodnikach wydawały mi się niepokojąco zwyczajne. Czułem zapachy setek rzeczy, za którymi tęskniłem – pieczone kasztany, gorący chleb, kadzie tłoczonego cydru – ale byłem nieco przerażony wizją skosztowania ich. Bałem się, że mogą nie smakować równie dobrze, jak pachną.

Ale tym razem pamiętałem, jak to jest wrócić do domu. Uśmiechnąłem się i kątem oka dostrzegłem swoje odbicie w witrynie sklepowej. Nie pamiętałem, żebym wyglądał tak staro. Ale mój wiek nie miał znaczenia – byłem całkowicie sobą. Rzeczy, które widziałem, być może miały przyprawić mnie o bezsenne noce, ale już nie sądziłem, że kilka bezsennych nocy może zabić.

Czułem tępy ból w lewej dłoni. Dwa tygodnie temu przeszła przez nią kula. Bliss opatrzył ją z czułością, której nie spodziewałbym się po człowieku, którego odrzuciłem tak bezpośrednio i stanowczo. Najprawdopodobniej wyzdrowieje całkowicie. Kula nie pogruchotała kości, a mięśnie goiły się zdumiewająco dobrze. Tak czy inaczej – potrząśnięto głowami i wysłano mnie do domu na bliżej nieokreślony czas.

Bo i na cóż może przydać się sześćdziesięciosześcioletni lekarz z jedną sprawną ręką?

Był wilgotny letni wieczór. Niezwykła rzecz – świeciły gwiazdy, chociaż księżyca nie było widać.

Pall Mall to szeroka, wysadzona drzewami ulica, zbudowana tak, by przetrwać. Nie widziałem jej od czterech długich lat, więc gapiłem się na domy, przypominając sobie, który z nich należy do Holmesa.

A potem niewątpliwie zobaczyłem Holmesa. Mojego Holmesa. Młodszego Holmesa, Sherlocka. Tego Holmesa, którego pobłogosławiono niewyjaśnialną magią. A moje serce zatrzymało się.

Mój przyjaciel miał na sobie kamizelkę w perłowym kolorze i jasny, letni płaszcz. W jego kroku było coś beztroskiego, a szczupłe ramiona miał radośnie wyprostowane. Zastanawiałem się, o czym myśli, że wygląda na tak szczęśliwego. Jedno ramię było przekrzywione w sposób, którego nie rozpoznawałem i nie machał rękami jak niegdyś.

Zmienię to, naprawię. Wiedziałem, że jestem w stanie. Spędzę resztę życia, próbując. O ile mi wybaczył.

Czy w ogóle otrzymał już mój list? Bardzo chciałem to wiedzieć. Istniała możliwość, że przypadkowo dotarłem do Anglii przed moją wiadomością. Ale jeśli go otrzymał – czy mi wybaczył?

_Dlaczego wydaje się taki szczęśliwy?_

\- Sherlocku! - zawołałem, kiedy znalazł się jakieś trzy metry ode mnie.

Sherlock Holmes zamarł. Jego laska, z której nigdy nie zrezygnował, gdyż wielokrotnie okazała się pomocna jako broń, upadła na ziemię. Jego oczy były dokładnie takie, jakimi je zapamiętałem – jak płynna rtęć.

A potem nagle przypominały rtęć roztopioną.

Ruszyłem z miejsca, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Zawsze znałem Sherlocka Holmesa jako człowieka, który nigdy celowo nie marnował czasu. Obaj zrobiliśmy trzy kroki i już tonęliśmy w swoich objęciach, trzymając się tak mocno, że żaden z nas nie mógł oddychać.

Pomyślałem, że oddychanie nie ma żadnego znaczenia, dopóki on nadal należy do mnie.

\- John – usłyszałem ochrypły głos w uchu. - Jeśli przysięgniesz mi, że jesteś prawdziwy, do końca życia nie nazwę już Boga okrutnym.

 

**Londyn, restauracja „Marcini”. Sierpień, 1918 r.**

To chyba wymagało pewnych namów. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się dokładnie wydarzyło. Ale w piątek wieczór po tym, jak wróciłem do domu z Wielkiej Wojny, Mycroft Holmes nalegał, by zabrać mojego przyjaciela i mnie na kolację w „Marcini”. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że taka zmiana zwyczajów była dla Mycrofta Holmesa nietypowa. Ale czułem ciepło w sercu, że zrobił to dla nas dwóch. Podziękowałem mu więc, chociaż muszę przyznać, że mój głos był dość zmęczony, gdyż jeszcze nie odwykłem od rozmawiania z Sherlockiem Holmesem przez wszystkie godziny doby.

\- Słyszałem doskonałe rekomendacje – powiedział Mycroft Holmes, wymijająco machając ręką. - Proszę mi nie dziękować.

Usiedliśmy w równych odstępach od siebie przy małym, okrągłym stole, przykrytym białym obrusem i aż błyszczącym srebrną zastawą. Sądziłem, że bracia Holmes, przywykli do srebrnej zastawy, nie podejmą dyskusji o niezwykłości takiego otoczenia. Wtedy pomyślałem, że przyzwyczajenie się do społeczeństwa po tylu latach wojny będzie bardzo wyczerpujące. Ale szybko przypomniałem sobie, że nie mam racji. Wojna Afgańska wzięła mnie z zaskoczenia i nie miałem po niej pewności, że mego boku nawet na moment nie opuści pewien pan Sherlock Holmes. A gdyby nawet on nie mógł mi pomóc, na miłość boską, już umiałem pomóc sobie sam.

Oderwałem oczy od wypolerowanych widelców i uśmiechnąłem się lekko do mojego przyjaciela. Nie odpowiedział mi uśmiechem. Zamiast tego uniósł na wysokość swych szarych oczu nóż do przystawek, obejrzał go i z zadowoleniem odłożył z powrotem. Powtarzał moje gesty, abym nie czuł się nie na miejscu.

Natomiast Mycroft Holmes odkaszlnął. A potem otworzył menu i zagłębił się w nie.

To może brzmieć jak pycha, ale przysięgam, że wiedziałbym, gdyby dostępny wybór go nie zadowolił. Ale go wyraźnie zadowolił.

\- Mam dla was spóźniony prezent – powiedział lekko w połowie posiłku. Niemal wszystko, co mówi Mycroft Holmes, pozbawione jest wyraźnych emocji. Ale dostrzegłem, że jego palce poróżowiały lekko, kiedy podniósł elegancko zapakowane pudełko i położył je na kolanach swojego brata. Leżało tam przez jakieś pięć sekund, połyskując białym papierem i jaskrawoniebieską wstążką.

Holmes położył pudełko na stole. Spojrzał na mnie spod zmarszczonych brwi, jakby mówiąc: „Ja też nie mam pojęcia”. Potem otworzył pudełko palcami, które nigdy nie straciły ani grama swego piękna, a jego srebrne brwi drgnęły.

Wyjął antyczną, srebrną maselnicę i postawił ją na stole. Nic nie rozumiejąc, uśmiechnąłem się do niego, zadając milczące pytanie, a mój Holmes zaczął się śmiać.

Najpierw to Mycroft otworzył szeroko usta. Po sekundzie poszedłem za jego przykładem.

Co do Sherlocka Holmesa, to był zbyt rozbawiony maselnicą, żeby dostrzec naszą reakcję. Nie zobaczył więc, jak oczy jego brata wypełniają się łzami, zanim miał szansę odpędzić je mruganiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiego wyrazu twarzy u Mycrofta Holmesa i jeśli mnie on poruszył, to Sherlocka rozbiłby na kawałki. Ale przegapił go. Przegapił mój wstrzymany oddech, moje zdumione milczenie, dłoń, którą przycisnąłem do warg.

Gdy mój przyjaciel zauważył, że zmieniłem się na twarzy i że dłoń jego brata zamarła w powietrzu z pustym widelcem, przestał się śmiać.

\- Co, do diabła, w was wstąpiło?

Odwróciłem się do Mycrofta Holmesa. Mogłem tylko na niego patrzeć. Kiedyś lubiłem Mycrofta Holmesa, bo przypominał mi Sherlocka Holmesa, bo kochał Sherlocka Holmesa, bo mógł zareagować na moją obecność na siedemdziesiąt straszniejszych i mniej przyjaznych sposób, niż to zrobił. Teraz lubię go za to, jaki jest. I wiem, że nie potrzebuję odzywać się do Mycrofta, by mnie zrozumiał. Mycroft Holmes nigdy nie potrzebuje słów, podczas gdy mój przyjaciel potrzebuje ich z rzadka. Więc nic nie powiedziałem, jedynie zdumiewałem się, a serce waliło mi w piersi.

\- Od... Wielkie nieba, od tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątego czwartego, jak przypuszczam – wymruczał starszy Holmes.

Mój Holmes wydawał się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

\- O czym ty mówisz, na Boga? To nie może mieć nic wspólnego z maselnicą.

W 1882 roku zakochałem się w moim współlokatorze i skonsumowałem ten związek po koncercie Sarasate'a. Mieliśmy klepać biedę, o ile nie zdobyłby pięćdziesięciu funtów. A mnie w ogóle to nie obchodziło. Był przepięknie odziany i ubogi jak dziewka ze slumsów, a do tego sądził, że miłość i finansowe wynagrodzenie są jednym i tym samym. Ja natomiast byłem pustą artyleryjską łuską, wciąż nękaną dziwną gorączką i wyobrażeniami Ghazich czyhającymi w dorożkach. Ale kochałem go. I on też mnie kochał. Niemal zniszczyliśmy siebie samych, a czasem i siebie nawzajem.

Prawie nam się to udało, ale nigdy do końca. A w 1918 roku pierwszy raz usłyszałem jego śmiech. Brzmiał prawie jak śmiech jego brata – był o wiele cieplejszy niż jego głos; prostszy, ale wciąż elegancki. Wypielęgnowana perła śmiechu.

\- Czyżbyście nie wiedzieli – wyjaśnił Sherlock Holmes, a w jego głęboko osadzonych oczach migotało zdumienie – że nie ma na świecie nic zabawniejszego niż maselnica? Jej samo istnienie jest śmieszne. Dlaczego nie powinienem się śmiać, gdy ją widzę?

\- To całkowicie naturalne – zgodziłem się bez tchu.

\- Ponad pięćdziesiąt lat. A pan nigdy nie słyszał... ani razu. No cóż. Czy warto było czekać? - zapytał Mycroft.

Dostrzegł, że wciąż trzyma widelec, więc znów idealnie spokojny nabił na niego kawałek wołowiny. Ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał. Czy raczej – ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał i jednocześnie wymownie ignorował swego coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionego brata. Rzeczony brat, jak zauważyłem, zaczynał się irytować, choć ani przez chwilę nie wydawał się zły, że się go irytuje.

\- Tak – odparłem. - Poczekałbym i sto lat.

\- Wspaniale. - Mycroft posłał Sherlockowi Holmesowi uśmiech. - Masz chyba jakieś pytanie?

Tak, to mój przyjaciel otworzył usta. Ale to ja zadałem pytanie.

\- Dlaczego dał nam pan maselnicę?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cytat za opowiadaniem „Ofiara miłości” w: „Księga wszystkich dokonań Sherlocka Holmesa”, tłum. Zofia Wawrzyniak.
> 
> Kontynuacja w kolejnej – i ostatniej – części pod tytułem: „Hymn dla tych, którzy bez końca spadają”.


End file.
